


Animal I Have Become

by Chris_White



Series: Raven [4]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken continues to struggle with his decision during the Jigokillers. When things get ugly, and Galactor reveals a terrifying competence, he's determined not to make the same mistake twice. As a result, Joe is left behind to lead the team and figure out Ken's cryptic goodbye, while Ken is trapped in his own personal hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story comes from Three Days' Grace song "Animal I Have Become," which works beautifully with what happens to a particular character.
> 
> Huge props to my betas Amethyst and UnpublishedWriter, whose insightful comments were invaluable in polishing this story.

Ken panted for breath, leaning back against the wall. His only consolation was that Joe looked just as exhausted. 

"Just a quick fucking hand-off, huh?" Joe reached up, brushing sweat-damp hair out of his face.

Footsteps outside the crumbling building prevented Ken from replying. He held perfectly still, barely letting himself breathe, willing the green-clad troops to keep going. The fact that his second did the same spoke volumes.

They shouldn't even be here. Both of them should be enjoying their day off. Ken had delivery runs to make, and as much as he needed the money, he'd hoped to recapture his joy in flying. Instead, he'd spent hours evading Joe's awkward questions. 

Was he all right? Was "the flower thing" still bugging him? 

_The flower thing_. Ken had nearly laughed at the question. Was _that_ what ordering his teammate's death boiled down to? 

_Sorry, Jun, but you know, the flower thing_ …

"Go to ground all you want, little rabbits!" taunted the voice that kept dogging them. "We'll flush you out!"

Ken forced himself to focus on the problem at hand. This was supposed to be a simple assignment. Galactor activity had supposedly picked up, and the ISO had too many agents on the ground, so even senior assets were pulled into play for grunt work. All they had to do was meet their contact in an abandoned town, pick up the intel, and bring it back.  

Except there was no contact. They'd arrived ahead of schedule, pausing to look the place over from the mountains before getting back in the car. As expected, it had looked empty. Completely empty.

Arriving first had its advantages. Tense from hours of Joe's prodding, Ken had locked himself down, absorbing the ruined town's tactical structure. By the time Joe parked the ISO fleet vehicle on the cracked main street, Ken knew exactly where they should wait. How the hell had he missed the signs? How the hell had Galactor concealed so many troops and cannons in this wreck of a ghost town?

"So which will it be first?" called the voice. "Number one, or number two?"

Ken winced, hoping the guy was referring to their shirts. They couldn't possibly know, could they? He exchanged glances with Joe, who huffed, reaching for the shuriken he held in his teeth. "Number this."

With a shake of his head, Ken convinced him to wait. They had no tactical advantage at the bottom of this valley. Too many of the buildings were ruined, just empty husks missing walls and roofs, making for spotty cover. He'd taken that as a good sign when they arrived. Hard to plan an ambush with poor cover.

Which made their current situation all the more disturbing. Galactor had found a competent captain. No, more than competent. They'd driven into town completely unaware. One moment Ken was explaining to Joe how he wanted to handle things. Suddenly the town exploded into green uniforms, pulse and laser cannons popping out from under the ground. 

These goons could aim, too. Their civilian clothes offered protection, but even a blocked bullet bruised. An hour of being hunted had earned both of them a collection of cuts, scrapes, and burns that had their difficult to damage clothes starting to tatter. How much longer before they had no protection at all?

Joe lifted his wrist, his demand obvious. Suiting up would make this a lot easier. 

It would also reveal both of their identities. Ken shook his head again. Instead, he tried to call out, but received nothing but static. When had the signal jammer been activated? Where the hell was it? 

"Gatchaman and the Condor," laughed the booming voice. "You'll be my gift to Katse. I'll have your heads stuffed and mounted. Put your wings on my wall."

"I'll show him _mounted_." Joe clenched his hands, starting toward the splintered door. 

Grabbing his arm, Ken shook his head. A moment later, footsteps thundered by. His heart hammered, a cold knot of fear twisting his stomach. This was the perfect trap. He couldn't see a way out. Nothing … he had nothing …

The last time he had nothing, he'd nearly killed Jun. Listening to her report had only cemented his horror. She was there. Hakase's suit kept her alive, but she was there, her voice trembling as she described being trapped in the conflagration.

They could let themselves be captured, try to convince this captain that they were junior ISO agents. Something about the whole situation, though, screamed that it wouldn't work. Once they were captured, Ken knew in his gut they wouldn't come back.

_"You call yourself human? Don't you care what happens to our teammate?"_

Not again. He couldn't let this happen again. Trying to forget the remembered force of Joe's disgust, Ken shifted to damage control. They could split up, heading in opposite directions. That would divide the troops, potentially allowing one of them to make it out, but his gut said it wasn't enough. Not with all those cannons, plus the spotters they had to have stationed above. He and Joe couldn't stray too far from a wall without soldiers immediately finding them. 

Whoever was taken wasn't coming back. Losing Joe to some desperate last gasp, one he was sure wouldn't work, wasn't an option. As he settled on his only remaining choice, calm came easier. Peering around the edges of ruined walls, he chose the closest intact building, then signalled for his second to follow. 

Joe's sharp nod came with a smirk. No need to sign his thoughts on standing there and doing nothing. 

At least they'd had a moment's rest. Reaching the target building wasn't easy. Good thing he'd memorized the town's layout from above. Careful, tense maneuvering along the most promising route got them there, with a few frozen stops for close calls. Fortunately once they got inside, he saw the building offered just what he needed.

Joe let out a growl through clenched teeth. "We're just letting them tighten the noose."

"I know." Doubt gnawed at Ken's stomach. Reaching the building was only Step One. He'd have a single shot at Step Two. 

"So what's the plan?"

"Give me a second." Ken kept his voice calm, closing his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure how to do it. 

No way would Joe agree to this. Hell, _he_ wouldn't if Joe suggested the reverse. There was no time to argue, and Joe would fight him on this, just as Jun slipped away to investigate on her own. A brawl would draw attention they couldn't afford. Time was running out. 

_"You call yourself human?"_

Ken clenched his hands, nails digging into his palms. Yes, he was fucking human. He had hopes and fears, dreams and nightmares, just like everyone else. He'd just become an expert in shoving them all aside, doing his duty no matter what the cost.

There were so many costs. Jun pining for him while he hid behind his cowardice. His team learning that when push came to shove, their leader would choose perfect strangers' lives over theirs. Well, not this time. _He'd_ let them walk into this. _He_ was the one who failed yet again. If someone wasn't coming back, it had to be _him_. 

Outside, the soldiers called out, not even bothering to hide their movements. Confident … competent … dangerous …

Joe signed for him to make up his damn mind. That's when it hit him. The perfect way to throw Joe off balance, to gain the upper hand. It was kind of crappy, even a bit selfish, but it was sure as hell human. 

He might lose his best friend as a result, but he'd know Joe was alive. Licking dry lips, Ken said, "I just have one thing to say. Then we'll split up."

"If it's a lecture, spare me." Joe grinned. "That's not gonna be the last thing I hear."

Ken rolled his eyes. Soldiers outside started yelling again, causing them both to tense. 

"Check in there!"

Booted footsteps were drawing closer. It was now or never. His heart hammered so fast he felt almost dizzy. 

How many times had he dreamed this moment? Somehow his dreams had never quite gone down like this. Ken looked Joe in the eyes, making himself speak before Joe could wonder why he was so nervous. "I love you."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, brothers …"

Groaning, Ken considered throttling him. He didn't have time to explain. The next thing he knew, he'd grabbed his second's shirt, hauling him close. One moment he was taking in Joe's bemused expression, the next he was kissing him hard, making it completely clear that "platonic" and "brotherly" had nothing to do with it.

Somehow he lived long enough to let go. Another time, another place, Joe's gobsmacked stare would have made him laugh. Here and now, he knew he'd gained his advantage.

But only for a moment. Ken punched him full force, feeling like a heel for taking advantage of Joe's shock. He winced as Joe slammed back against the wall, going down, and then wasted no time stashing the Condor in the intact closet. 

Steps One and Two, complete. For Step Three, he had to do the very thing he'd been avoiding: offer the Galactor captain an irresistible target. Without that, this plan wouldn't work. 

Fortunately, he had just the thing. Galactor troops feared the Condor, sure, but Gatchaman was the shining symbol of justice …

Who'd just sucker punched the man he loved. Ignoring the twinge of guilt, Ken raised his arm and whispered, "Bird go."

The electric thrill of transformation rippled through him. Through the cool blue of his visor, Ken surveyed the building once again. He had to sell this. They had to assume he and the Condor split up, heading in opposite directions.

Time for Step Four. Gatchaman slipped from the building, heading north in a genuine effort to remain unseen. The moment of truth came when he had to cross a street. Dashing as fast as he could didn't help. Alarms sounded, and troops erupted from all directions, thick as thieves. 

His options for going up were limited, but any height he gained took him out of arms' reach. Ken leapt, easily landing on top of a ruined wall, then dashed toward the next building. Rather than pointlessly firing past him, the ground troops blasted the very wall he was using. 

As it crumbled beneath his feet, he was forced to leap earlier than he'd like. Heat and force slapped him from the air like a fly hit by a swatter. He came crashing down, thrown into and through another wall, smoke rising from his singed birdstyle as he rolled across the floor. 

Panic threatened to overwhelm sense. These troops could not only aim, they used real tactics. Ken did the only thing he could. Shoving the pain and fear down, he scrambled to his feet, determined to get as far from Joe as he could. 

When he dashed for the next building, bullets peppered him hard and fast. They battered his helmet like hail, his head rattling, and some actually grazed his chin. Others bounced off his birdstyle. While the bullets couldn't penetrate, he wasn't invincible, and it wasn't long before he felt like one big bruise. 

Meanwhile the troops stayed frustratingly out of reach. His birdrang cut some of them down, but it was hard to get a good arc while running through so many obstacles. He tried throwing mini bombs every time he reached an intersection. That bought him a bit of space, but just a bit.

In all of the chaos, Ken made an unsettling discovery. He was having a hard time maintaining his mental map. Needing the perspective to get him through this, he was forced to go high again, leaping from wall to wall and building to building. This time, when the searing heat slammed into him, he was thrown backwards to crashing through two fragile floors. Hitting a pile of rubble on his back fucking hurt. It also took his breath, which had him gasping, barely getting his arms up as rubble followed him down.

The clock was ticking. He took far too long to struggle to his feet. This building only had one ground floor exit. By the time he could move, it was full of troops staggering themselves in height so as many as possible could fire. Ken summoned all of his strength, taking flight to escape the bruising pelt of bullets and the burn of laser rifles. 

Even as he reached the top, he knew he was being herded, but he had no choice. His fighting style was usually flashy. That was on purpose. It often kept the enemy's focus on him and off the others, freeing them to complete their assigned tasks. He threw that out the window, focusing instead on economy of movement, and making the most of resources at hand.

The next time he actually saw the pulse cannon. Problem was, when he adjusted his wings to evade, he discovered the hard way that lasers had badly sliced them. He knew pure, raw fear as he saw the ripple of energy tear toward him. When it hit he must have blacked out. Next thing he knew, he was lying in another pile of rubble. 

Ken tried to roll onto his stomach. His body screamed in protest, but he didn't let himself catalog the damage. Boots entered the half-collapsed building. He reached for mini bombs but the pouch was empty. The birdrang, then. With the flick of a wrist, he sent it screaming through the small space. Hearing some of the assholes cry out gave him definite satisfaction. Unfortunately, he'd had to throw it at a strange angle, and a sharp pain in his wrist botched his catch.

Footsteps approached. "The mighty Eagle."

He recognized the voice immediately. This was the man who'd been taunting them. Ken glared, trying again to get up. All he could do was turn his head, staring daggers at dark green boots. 

"No brave speeches? No pithy remarks?" The man chuckled. "Prep him for transport."

Ken clenched his teeth, reaching deep as soldiers came near. He grabbed at their ankles, but they stomped on his hands. Hissing in pain, he struggled, almost landing a kick before others secured his legs. 

"What about the other one?" 

A different voice. Ken fought back a surge of fear. If they found Joe it was all for nothing.

"Lord Katse said only this one," said the captain. "Just make sure the Condor doesn't interfere."

Ken felt an odd impulse to laugh. Joe would be so pissed, downright furious they didn't think he was worth capturing. 

More soldiers approached. His humor quickly vanished as they leaned and knelt down, their weight easily overcoming his exhausted, broken body's ability to thrash and struggle. The sight of the syringe gave him one last burst of energy, but it wasn't enough. One of the men knelt, pulled down Ken's cowl, and jabbed the needle into his neck.

 Whatever the drug was, getting himself worked up would just pump it through his system faster. That didn't keep him from struggling when they started binding his wrists and ankles. No matter what they claimed, he couldn't assume they wouldn't take Joe if they found him. The longer he kept this little drama going, the better.

At least this time he'd made the right choice. He hadn't tried to sacrifice another teammate for the sake of duty. He'd given Joe an actual chance to escape. Maybe his confession and kiss would even motivate Joe harder to find him, if only to kick his ass.

His thoughts grew sluggish, his body heavy. The sedatives were kicking in. As his mind started floating, the irony of his situation hit him. He'd just confessed his love and kissed another man, then shoved him into a _closet_. 

Ken snickered. That was rich. 

Now he just had to hope this one, smart captain with his well-trained troops wasn't the new norm. If he was handed off to the usual idiots it shouldn't take him long to escape. Ken clung to that possibility as he started slipping under. The alternative was far too chilling to consider.

### 

Joe was sure of two things. His jaw and head hurt like hell, and when he got his hands on Washio, they were having words. 

He listened at the closed door, but heard nothing. Raising his wrist, he almost spoke into his bracelet, then remembered the signal was jammed. Cursing under his breath, he tried the door. Locked, though fortunately, from the inside. 

Sure, it would be satisfying to kick the door off its hinges, but this place was too thick with goons. Why ruin his advantage? Instead, he cracked the door, carefully emerging. From the lack of explosions, gunfire, or screams, Ken must have drawn them off, escaped, or gotten himself captured. 

What the hell was he thinking? Focusing on that question just made Joe want to pulverize something, so he shoved it onto the back burner. A little recon told him their ranks had considerably thinned. To learn anything more, he needed a higher vantage point, and fast. 

Feeling like a rat trapped in a maze, he considered returning to the car. Since it was from the ISO undercover fleet, it had some decent power, but it wasn't the G-2. Plus, by now they could have tampered with it. 

He needed another way out. The obvious solution made him want to scream, but he didn't see another way. Silently promising Ken that this was coming out of his hide, Joe found a guard about his size, and took him out. Revulsion made his skin crawl as he pulled on the uniform. Hoping he wouldn't pass a mirror, Joe acted like he was on patrol. All he needed was an excuse to go up the road into the mountains. 

As he went through the motions, he tried to sort the rest out. Had Ken really declared his love and kissed him? Or had he imagined that? 

Honestly, he wasn't sure which was more disturbing. Joe wasn't one to fantasize about guys. Anyway, Ken was the most asexual person he'd ever met, which begged the question of where he learned to kiss. That was _not_ the fumbling peck of a shy virgin. No, that was a full-on, smokin' lip lock complete with probing tongue.

Uneasy with the vivid memory of tasting the apple Ken had after lunch, Joe scoured the mountainside. There, finally, he spotted some goons patrolling the mountain roads. Perfect. 

Choosing an empty road, he started walking, which had the unfortunate side effect of giving him more time to think. No matter how he looked at it, he owed Ken a smack to the head. Either that entire show was just to throw him off balance, or Ken took advantage of his chance to confess, then cut and run.

Which did sound very Ken. With an uneasy feeling, he kept going, mentally composing what he was going to say when he called the others. At least one part of that was easy. No way was he explaining how Ken got the drop on him.

Yeah, it was better to leave that little detail out.

###  

Joe had to hike to the top of the mountain road, then pass over to the other side, before he escaped the signal jammer. He settled among the rocks, hiding himself so passing trucks or troops wouldn't spot him. 

It was tempting to immediately try to spot Ken. Instead, Joe made himself report in. They needed back-up. "Hakase, this is G-2."

"What is it, G-2?" 

He tried to read Nambu's tone of voice.  They weren't supposed to use team resources for their delivery assignment, but the doctor had given him another, after all. Not wanting to waste precious time explaining, Joe kept it short and to the point. "Situation was an ambush. G-1 missing. Full team requested."

Silence was his only answer for a moment. 

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Joe grit his teeth. An argument would just delay things, so he made himself give a full report, though again kept it as short as possible. He glossed over the whole punching thing, letting Nambu assume it was just their usual — as their mentor liked to put it — idiot heroic one-upmanship.

"So how soon can they be here?" Joe itched to get down there and start searching.

"They'll have to drive." 

Joe froze. The damn ship better not be in maintenance. "What about the God Phoenix?"

"We don't know if he went into birdstyle," said Nambu with a sigh. "We don't know if they realize who they have." 

"They sounded pretty damn sure to me." Joe caught sight of his green-clad arm and growled. 

" _Pretty sure_ is not definite," said Nambu, "nor is it proof." 

"I know that," Joe snapped. "We have to find him before they _have_ proof."

"On that, we are in agreement. The others are on their way."

From this vantage, Joe could see for miles along the road down the mountains, and across the valley. Spotting no one coming or going, he moved to the crest to look over the town. There was a definite swath of destruction through the place. Big burn marks on buildings, newly demolished walls, and more. 

How were all of the cannons, and most of the men, long gone? Just how long was he out? 

"Let me make myself perfectly clear." Nambu's voice firmed. "If any of you goes into birdstyle, you risk confirming they have one of the team. If all four of you do, then it will be clear you're missing G-1."

Joe knew that, but it would take so much longer for them to catch up. Did they have that kind of time? 

"Joe …"

He hesitated, but their mentor was right. "Hai, Hakase. I'll continue my investigation until they arrive."

"I pray for your success." 

The com link closed. By the time the others arrived, Ken could be anywhere, but there was nothing for it. He'd have to return and see what he could learn from the worker bees below. That sounded better, at least, then sitting there stewing in guilt.

He'd told Dr. Nambu that this errand was beneath them. It was a job for junior ISO agents, not two Kagaku Ninja Tai. Not even one. 

Oddly, Nambu had agreed. "I'm worried about Ken. I'd hoped the downtime after the Jigokillers would let him find an equilibrium, but he's not himself."

There had been no arguing that point. The moment he saw Ken dumping his fuel on the flowers, Joe had felt a terrible chill. Luckily he had the team in the air by the time he saw Ken loop his plane, and heard that disturbingly calm report that preparations were complete.

He wasn't an idiot. Ken had no weapons on the G-1, no matter what mode it was in. That meant only one way to start a fire. 

In the weeks since, Joe came to realize that in being unable to accept what had to be done, he and the others had failed Ken. They'd left him to face that decision all alone. Ever since, he'd had a haunted look in his eyes. Who knew what was going through that over-thinking brain?  

"I'll try to get him to talk to me," Joe had promised. 

They'd had a nice drive, but every attempt to broach the subject had Ken shutting down. Ultimately, Joe had realized they were three more questions from a fistfight. He'd given in at that point. After all, there was the whole drive back to try again.

Joe blanched. Was that what all of this was about? Was Ken trying to make up for what he felt was a bad decision? Fucking idiot. He'd protected the lives of ten million people. Girls their age hadn't died the next rainy night.

"Fuck." Joe made himself start back down the road, faking his patrol, if just to keep himself from beating his head against a rock. He shouldn't have let Ken squirm out of it. He should have risked the fight and gotten him in a headlock until he was willing to talk.

Lacking the ability to turn back time, all he could do was keep searching. First they'd find Ken. Then he'd kick Ken's ass until he saw that the whole clusterfuck was Galactor's fault. _They_ created the Jigokillers. _They_ created the situation with its impossible choices.

Once _that_ was taken care of, he could demand that Ken explain the confession and kiss. If Ken did it only to throw him off guard, there might have to be more ass kicking. 

And if Ken was really in love with him?

Joe had never once been interested in guys. What did it mean that he wasn't repulsed by that kiss? He gripped the stolen rifle, comforted by the solid weight in his hands. Somehow he couldn't picture himself returning Ken's feelings, but he could at least let his best friend down easy, and make it clear the confession changed nothing between them.

Though it might make locker room showers a little "interesting."

###  

Somehow, Joe wasn't surprised to spot Jun arriving first. No, that wasn't awkward at all. By then he'd realized the dip-shits left behind were useless. Definitely not the same troops they'd been struggling with before.

If the whole situation hadn't already smelled like a setup, it did now.

Jun stopped just shy of cresting the mountain road. "Have you found him?"

"If I found him," Joe snapped, "he'd be standing here with me."

A twinge of guilt immediately followed as she flinched, narrowing her eyes. It wasn't Jun's fault everything was so fucked up. 

"Worrying is no excuse for being an ass."

"Since when do I need an excuse to be an ass?" he muttered. It was as close to an apology as she was getting. "I don't think he's hiding down there. They'd still be tearing the town apart looking for us.

"So where do you think he is?"

This would be so much easier with the God Phoenix. "There's only so many ways to move someone. The roads, the sky, and underground are the only options here."

She shot him a sour look. "So basically, you have no idea."

Joe held up his hands helplessly. "Hey, why am I the bad guy here? I'm a victim!"

"Oh really." Jun put her hands on her hips. "Half the time you two share a brain. You couldn't anticipate that he'd take you out of play?"

Her comment stung, but not for the reason she'd expect. Did he really know Ken that well? What else had the idiot kept from him?

And not just from him. Joe couldn't look her in the eyes, painfully aware that Jun's worry went beyond that of a friend. The thought that Ken was just fucking with him sounded better and better. It would serve the guy right if he told her exactly how their altercation went. 

Of course, she might eviscerate _him_ for tasting those lips before her. Yet again he found himself remembering, apple and that undefinable essence that was Ken, with hands gripping his shirt to keep him close. 

Not that he'd tried to pull away. Why hadn't he?

Jun eyed him. "Joe, you're blushing. What exactly did he do to you?"

"K'so," he grumbled, stepping back. "I'm just pissed he got the drop on me."

She didn't look entirely convinced, but Jinpei and Ryu pulled up together, saving Joe from further scrutiny. He seized the excuse, raising his wrist. "Hakase, we've assembled."

"What have you learned while you waited?" 

Their mentor sounded kind of tense. Joe was glad, it showed he was taking this seriously, and he really needed Nambu to take it seriously. "Their numbers are drastically reduced. While uniforms are the same, these aren't the same troops we fought. Ken and I were barely able to move without being spotted. Now I can practically walk down the main street without trouble."

"Have you located their captain?"

Joe bit back a growl, glancing at his tense teammates. "No. I'm not even sure why they left men behind."

"Then conduct a more thorough search," said Nambu. "And remember, don't give them more reason to think he's Gatchaman."

Joe resisted the impulse to point out that Ken might already have. The others were tense enough as it is. "Hai."

The others peered down at the valley. Joe could see them all visually tracing that same line of scorch marks and wreckage. 

"That's a lot of damage," said Jinpei. "If he was up against that, he'd have gone birdstyle."

So much for not worrying them. Joe saw Jun blanch as he hurried to distract them. "All right, we search every square inch of the town. They have a signal jammer somewhere. The way those cannons came out of the ground, they could still be there, so be careful."

"The signal jammer shouldn't be underground though." Jun pursed her lips in thought. "Or at least not too far under."

Ryu shifted on his feet. "What do we do if we find it?" 

While Joe desperately wanted to say they should blow it to hell, he couldn't. "Report back. Our priority has to be finding Ken. I don't think he's here, but it's possible, he could be injured and holed up somewhere."

He watched relief wash over their faces. "There could also may be a base here, or at least a tunnel for transport. Anything you find, return and report. Don't engage."

Jinpei shot him an odd look. "No blowing anything up?"

Even as tense as Joe was, he grinned. The kid knew him too well. "Not yet. We'll go in pairs, and swap places every three hours."

"But that will slow us down!" Jinpei glared. "Aniki could be hurt!" 

Joe shook his head. "You don't get it. Those troops Ken and I fought, they were good. Competent."

Jun looked down at the town, her expression uneasy. "You think this might be another second phase of their trap."

"Yeah." Why did Ken leave _him_ behind to run this fucking chess game? "Jinpei, you're with me. Jun, Ryu, if we're not back in three hours, return to base."

"Like hell we will," Jun muttered.

Ryu nodded. "We're not leaving you guys behind."

Fuck, it was like trying to deal with three more of himself. "Then all five of us will be captured. Better to have you two free to save our sorry asses."

He glared until they backed down, then grabbed the mask for his stolen uniform, before leading a snickering Jinpei down the mountainside. Shimatta, the damn uniform made him feel dirty. "We stay together. If I get spotted, you hide, then join the others."

Jinpei puffed out his chest. "The Great Swallow Jinpei can take care of himself."

"Of course he can." Joe paused behind a rock as a guard passed below. "I'm just scared of what your sister will do to me if I lose you _and_ Ken on the same day."

Apparently getting what he was really trying to say, Jinpei huffed. "Fine. But I'm telling her you're scared."

Joe chuckled, then signalled for silence. He pointed out the parts of town he wanted Jinpei to search, and then went to slip back in among the goons, fighting the urge to toss a shuriken into every one of them. Someone there knew what the hell was going on. 

When he found whoever was in charge, the guy was gonna tell him everything he knew.  One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices. Snatches of conversation, fading in and out. Ken struggled to understand through the dark fog, but could only grasp murmurs and echoes. Then he heard _that_ voice. Strangely high pitched for a man, the tone was gloating, grating on dulled nerves. 

Ken strained to hear, to move, but the darkness clung like tar. He floated there, lost, until an electric wave of light jolted him awake. Or, at least enough to hear delighted laughter, and feel a gloved hand grab his chin. 

_"Nice to meet you, Ken Washio."_

Fear lanced through him. It wasn't enough, though, to keep the dark at bay. No matter how much he clawed and struggled, it pulled him back into its depths, drowning him in its suffocating embrace.

### 

Joe was ready to torch the whole valley. The few men stationed there were grunts, not a single captain to be found. Ryu had located the signal jammer. For the moment, they'd left it intact, not wanting to tip anyone off that they were there. Jun had found a tunnel that was blasted closed, but otherwise there was no sign of a base.

So what the hell were these guys guarding? What was the point of leaving a signal jammer in the middle of nowhere? 

It felt like they were being fucked with. Joe did _not_ like to be fucked with, especially going on twenty-four hours now with no sleep. Had they been thoroughly played? 

Jinpei was passed out, quietly snoring behind a rock. Below, Jun and Ryu climbed toward them, their slumped shoulders telling Joe everything he needed to know. He didn't bother waking the kid. Not yet, anyway.

"You're right," sighed Jun as they reached him. "We can't blast that tunnel open. It would just collapse more."

Joe grumbled under his breath. He'd been asked to report in once they were together again, so he raised his wrist, hoping there was news. "Hakase, we're all here."

"Return to base." 

There was something strained in Nambu's voice. The hairs on the back of Joe's neck stood on end. "What's happened?"

"Return to base," repeated Nambu. "Don't use your bracelets unless absolutely necessary."

Joe looked at the others. From their pale faces, he gathered they'd also heard the cracks in the doctor's usual calm. They'd searched every nook and cranny of the ruined town. If they weren't going to give themselves away, they couldn't even attempt blasting the tunnel, and it only just then occurred to him that Ken might be behind the rubble.

Or worse, under it.

"Hai." Good thing he wasn't attached to the fleet car they arrived in. Damn thing was probably sabotaged to the hilt. Gesturing to the car Ryu and Jinpei arrived in, he said, "Let's go."

"But …" Jun took a step toward the valley.

"We'll get Hakase to send a team to clear that tunnel," said Joe. "Any strike force could take out the few idiots left down there."

Jun hesitated a moment longer, then got into the back of the car. Jinpei followed, and she pulled him against her. Relieved, Joe took the driver's seat. Nambu obviously had _some_ kind of news for them, though he had the feeling they wouldn't like it. 

Time to see how well the fleet car the others arrived in handled. The faster they got home, the better.

### 

The drive should have taken five hours. Joe made it in three, ignoring white knuckles and the disturbing shade of green Jinpei turned in the back. When he stopped at the docks, the others poured from the car, and from the corner of his eye he saw Jinpei kiss the asphalt. 

By the time the submersible reached Crescent Coral, his amusement had faded. Tension was thick as they entered the base. Even Jinpei was subdued as they navigated the halls and lifts, passing through checkpoints on the way to Nambu's office. The doctor's assistant said nothing as they approached. Good. Joe didn't care if Anderson himself was in there, he wanted news, and he wanted it now.

Opening the door, his first impression was that Nambu looked haggard. As they filed into the room, the man's unflappable mask snapped into place, but there was no hiding the faint bags under his eyes. 

"Any news, Hakase?" Joe watched for another slip of that mask.

Nambu gestured for them to sit. The others did, but Joe was too restless, so he leaned against the wall. 

"We think you got caught in a larger plan," said Nambu. "Numerous ISO operatives vanished today, all of them investigating leads related to Galactor."

Ryu visibly relaxed. "So they might not know who Ken is?"

Joe noted the doctor glancing toward him. They were supposed to be absolutely paranoid with their identities, but circumstances had a way of forcing them to change to birdstyle at inopportune times. Had they gotten too lax? Had it caught up with them? 

"Calling us Numbers One and Two was easy," he said, wanting to believe they hadn't identified their commander. "They just had to look at our shirts." 

Joe thought back over the day. "Their captain called us Gatchaman and the Condor, too. That could have been a shot in the dark."

"Or to throw you off balance," said Jun, though she didn't look convinced. "Two junior agents might be terrified to be captured if Galactor suspected they were on the team."

Nambu regarded them quietly for a moment. "Right now, the only thing that's clear is that thirty ISO operatives were sent out today to gather information. Only one has returned."

From the pointed look the doctor gave him, Joe assumed _he_ was the one. "That sounds awfully … coordinated." 

"Indeed. I'll need a full debriefing."

Joe groaned. He just wanted to sleep. "Let's get it over with, then."

Nambu checked his watch. "We have twenty minutes."

"Until what?" Jun slid forward in her chair. 

For just a moment, Joe saw a shadow in Nambu's eyes. He didn't even notice he'd pulled out a shuriken until he had it in his mouth.

"Katse interrupted global broadcasts earlier today." The doctor folded his hands. "They're going to make an announcement precisely at eight."

"So that's why everyone's so tense." Joe bit down on the feather's shaft, too many possibilities for that broadcast swirling in his head. 

Since there was nothing he could do but wait, he grabbed a chair, settling in front of Nambu's desk. With so much riding on the outcome, he laid everything out in detail from arriving in town, to the situation exploding into a chaotic disaster. 

Well, he laid out _almost_ everything. He mentioned the sucker punch, but not how Ken distracted him. "We got played."

Nambu looked ready to ask a question, but the video screen flickered to life. At the sight of the purple-clad freak, Joe stood again, hands flexing at the desire to choke the life out of the bastard. 

"Greetings, citizens of Earth." 

Joe practically bit through the shaft of his shuriken. The grandstanding, self-important prick sounded almost giddy.

"I have to say, I'm shocked," continued Katse in that annoying, high-pitched voice. "Can you do no better than to send your _children_ against us?"

Katse's smug grin widened. As he stepped away from the camera, Joe suddenly couldn't breathe. There hung their commander, wrists bound together in chains and hoisted high enough that the toes of his boots barely scraped the ground. His uniform was charred, his usually white and crimson wings torn, like he was some kind of fallen angel. 

It took Joe a moment to realize the prisoner's face was completely obscured. His head hung forward, helm making it impossible to see anything. Uniforms could be faked. This had to be a fake. 

"Behold the fearsome Gatchaman," Katse taunted. "Leader of the Kagaku Ninja Tai, pride of the ISO, and highly trained killer."

When Katse reached for the Eagle's bracelet, Joe fumbled for a chair. He sank into it, wishing he'd wake up from this nightmare, as the leader of Galactor pulled the bracelet from the prisoner's wrist. Someone let out a low, horrified moan as light flashed and the uniform melted away.

Joe's hope immediately died. He'd know his best friend's build and unruly chocolate hair anywhere. The shuriken snapped in his hand as Katse grabbed a handful of those locks, hauling Ken's head up for the world to see his battle-worn face. Ken barely reacted, lids fluttering slightly, just enough to give Joe some slight relief. 

His commander still lived.

" _This_ is the leader of your great defenders?" Katse sneered. "He's a child. If you saw him on the street, you'd say he looked ready for his junior prom, not a cold-blooded killer."

In the room, someone was crying, but Joe couldn't tear his stare from the screen. Helplessness churned to anger as Katse reached with his free hand to smack Ken's cheeks.

"Let them see those baby blues, boy."

The camera zoomed in closer. Ken looked like he'd been through hell, so Joe wasn't sure if drugs were making him so sluggish, or injuries. Once Katse finally coaxed Ken to open his eyes, Joe was almost glad for his friend's glazed expression. It was bad enough that his identity was bared for all to see. At least the world wouldn't witness his reaction.

Katse let go of Ken's hair, and his head flopped forward. Standing next to his prisoner, he said, "This is the last the world will ever see of Gatchaman. Surrender to Galactor, or keep throwing your children at us like so much cannon fodder. Really, which is worse?"

Numb, Joe watched the screen go black, then return to displaying the ISO logo. He couldn't bear to look at his teammates, trying to block out the sniffles and sobs.  

"There's no more reason to avoid birdstyle," Joe said, rage starting to sear away the cold, numb haze. "We hit every known base until we find him."

The others shot to their feet, and Nambu stood. Tears filled even his eyes as he said, "No. This base is now on lock-down. So are you four, and the God Phoenix."

Joe slammed his fist so hard on the desk that it cracked. "We can't leave him out there. We can't!"

"We lost twenty-nine agents today," said Nambu, his voice somehow calm and level. "Most were specialists studying Galactor. All of that expertise and knowledge, gone."

"Is that all we are to you?" Joe snarled through clenched teeth. "Resources and assets? We owe Ken more than this!"

Nambu closed his eyes, visibly fighting to maintain his composure. "If I knew where to send you, I would send you. We know nothing. This is what Katse wants, for the team to come charging out, wild and out of control."

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to win the war together, as brothers, or die together giving Galactor hell in the process. 

"I'm going," Joe grit out, turning to leave.

"Ken is practically my son!" Nambu snapped, his tone almost cold. "Don't you think for a moment that I'll let his sacrifice be in vain."

 _His sacrifice_. That was a phrase for the dead. 

Joe charged from the room, determined to get the hell out. Heavy metal doors barred the way to the docks. Feeling trapped, suffocating, he unzipped the pocket in the side of his jeans and pulled out his cable gun. He was the Condor. They couldn't keep him here. 

Someone rammed him with the force of a truck. He found himself pinned face down, snarling and unable to get up. Only one person could manage that. "Ryu, get off of me. He's _your_ friend too."

"That's right," said Ryu tearfully, not letting him up. "And he'd want us to go out with cool heads and a plan."

Joe thrashed, but someone jabbed a needle into his arm. "If it was _you_ he'd be out there searching."

"And if he got killed I'd be pissed." 

Joe thrashed again, but Ryu's solid weight wouldn't give. Joe screamed, rage and guilt drowning out everything else. When the sedatives finally kicked in, he let out a sob. Was their last conversation forever going to end with a kiss and a punch?

"Ken, you fucking ass." One way or another, Ken had to survive. That way once they got him back, Joe could kill him.

###   

Ken was cold. He clung to that sensation. Anything to keep from slipping back into the dark. This time nothing pulled him down. He rose enough to feel hard metal digging into the base of his hands, at the wrists. His arms and shoulders ached, he realized from holding all of his weight. 

Captured. Head still fuzzy, he resisted the urge to flex his muscles and relieve the stress. His instructors had drilled him well. 

Assess first, then act. 

So he'd assess. He hurt all over, though he was unsure if anything was broken. It'd be hard to tell until he moved. A breeze brought the first jolt of alarm, chill air tickling bare skin. There was no stopping the ripple of gooseflesh in response, but he did his best not to shiver, trying to absorb the implications.

Memory flashed. Knocking Joe out, but first, telling him how he felt. Kissing him. The utter shock on his face had been priceless. Ken took it as a good sign that the Condor hadn't flattened him.

After that, what? Birdstyle, fighting, and the jab of a needle in his neck. Now Galactor had taken his clothes, free to study them. That knowledge made it all the harder to stay still, but he had to finish assessing.

Physical inventory done, Ken listened. At first he'd thought he was alone. Now that he focused outside himself, he heard soft movements, footsteps and rustling cloth. 

Bound, battered, naked, and helpless. Not his finest hour. 

"So, the great White Shadow is a pretty young thing." 

Katse's smug tone grated in his ears. Reaching deep, Ken struggled not to react. He kept his focus on unmoving assessment, using sound to judge where Katse was, relative to him.

"Names. You have so many," said Katse. "Gatchaman, the Eagle, the White Shadow that Slips in Unseen."

Cloth rustled again. In his mind's eye, Ken could picture the madman's red-lined cloak furling as he stepped closer.

"But right now," the footsteps stopped, "you're just Ken Washio."

Tension jerked through his body at the sound of his real name. Katse chuckled, a glove brushing Ken's cheek. He jerked again, recoiling from the touch before he could stop himself. Disgusted at how quickly his self-control slipped, Ken wound himself tight again. 

Birdstyle or not, he was Gatchaman. "Take your hands off me."

Hot breath blew on his ear. Ken opened his eyes, turning to stare into the strange blue eye-slits of Katse's mask. Even this close, they denied him the sight of his enemy's gaze, making him harder to read. 

To distract himself, he focused on the room instead. Really, there wasn't much to see. He hung within a circle of dim light, one he'd guess was maybe fifteen feet wide. Ahead he could see a bizarre chair decorated in purple, red, blue, and the golden hues of flame. 

No, not a chair, he realized. Some kind of twisted throne. Covered in strange carvings, it dominated the space, sitting just on the edge of the light. 

"Right about now," said Katse, "you're hoping this is a bad dream. That you'll wake up in a cold sweat, safe and sound in your bed at the airfield your father left you."

Katse had him there. Hopefully he'd just eaten some bad pizza, something he'd left out a bit too long. He'd wake up in a sweat, lurch to the bathroom, and hope he had some crackers left in the cupboard. 

Except, where was the grandstanding buffoon he was used to? Not letting himself dwell on that thought, Ken shifted his weight, bringing tension into his arms and shoulders. Doing so sent sharp pain screaming into one wrist. However, it also let him move his feet, feeling the heavy shackles attached to his ankles. He had barely any leeway. Just enough to bend his knees before reaching the limits of the chains. 

His captor chuckled again. A touch to his bare shoulder made his skin jump. Katse walked behind him, running fingers along Ken's unprotected back, and he jerked forward. It all felt so terribly real. Especially when the unwelcome touch passed over bruises and cuts.

Ken realized his heart was starting to race. Panic was the enemy, so he focused on breathing. 

"Do you know what happens to a young mind after significant trauma?" Katse stopped, watching him with a feral smile.

"I have the feeling you'll tell me." This time Ken didn't bother trying to hide testing his bonds. He pulled at the manacle on his uninjured wrist, testing to see if dislocating his thumb would set him free. Feet were harder, but he hauled on one binding anyway, seeing if the bolts holding them in place might slip. 

Nothing gave. The manacles were too tight, the chains too well secured. Soon he'd know if this was a nightmare or real. When the fun started he'd either wake up, or discover he was well and truly screwed. 

"No, my pretty boy," said Katse, patting Ken's cheek. "I'm going to show you."

Katse turned, cape swirling, and returned to his throne-like chair. He waved his hand, and men started filling the room. Goons, captains, commanders, and every rank in between surrounded him, looking him over with a mix of hunger and hate that threatened to shred his tightly wound self-control.

And when they came for him, he didn't wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe woke with a sore arm, and a mouth that felt stuffed with cotton. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, then stared at the sweats he was wearing. Since when did he sleep in sweats?

Shuffling to the bathroom in his on-base quarters, he grabbed a glass of water, and looked at his arm. The red pinprick brought the previous day rushing back. 

"Shimatta," he growled, knocking back the rest of the water. Going to his closet, he went to get dressed, and froze. Where were his civilian uniforms? They were all gone, replaced by a random collection of regular clothes. 

With a sinking feeling, he looked to his wrist. No bracelet, just a tan-line. He punched the back of the closet, grabbed something to wear, and ten minutes later stormed past Nambu's assistant and into his office. He'd barely gotten through the door when the doctor spoke, pointing at a chair without looking up from his desk. 

"Sit."

Joe sat, letting out another growl.

"I've collected your bracelets and clothes," said Nambu, "because right now Galactor is studying Ken's. Modifications will have to be made."

Joe found himself disappointed with the reasonable explanation. "So in the meantime Galactor does whatever they please?"

"If there's an attack, we'll decide on a case by case basis." Nambu turned the page of the report he was reading. "We need to re-evaluate everything we know about them, every strategy."

That was a bit melodramatic. "Just because they got lucky?"

Nambu looked up, finally, from the papers he'd been reading. He looked even more haggard than the last time Joe saw him, the bags under his eyes darker, his clothes and hair a bit more rumpled. "Because their real plan becomes more clear to me by the hour. I've had my staff compiling recordings."

The doctor pressed a button, the screen on his wall blazing to life. As Nambu returned to reading the reports, Joe watched with growing unease as the intro played for a news broadcast. He knew this station. For the last couple of months they'd been dogging the ISO, questioning whether the team caused more trouble than it fixed, but most dismissed them as muck-raking cranks.

A graphic of the Galactor head made him grip the chair's arm. It shrank, and the Kagaku Ninja Tai PR shot appeared next to it, causing Joe's stomach to churn.

"And now," said the perfectly coiffed talking head, "the first part of our series about the Science Ninja Team. While the ISO refuses to comment on the accusation that Ken Washio, ISO test pilot, air courier, and ward of Dr. Kozaburo Nambu is Gatchaman, the implications of the claim raise disturbing questions."

Hearing Ken's identity broadcast so plainly made Joe glad he hadn't had breakfast. His feeling of dread grew as the woman continued. 

"Questions have been raised about the ethics, and the very legality, of recruiting a minor under his care. With both parents dead, there was no one to protect him from being pressed into service."

Joe shot to his feet. "They'd have been fucking proud!"

"She can't hear you," said Nambu, flipping to the next page of the report he was reading.

With another growl, Joe sat. By the time the newscaster finished babbling about child endangerment, and speculating on the ages of the other team members, he was ready to rip the arm off his chair. Discussion of dragging Nambu out for official hearings had Joe repeatedly reaching for shuriken to chew or throw. Not having any just pissed him off more.

Nambu pressed a button and the broadcast vanished, replaced by the ISO logo. "It continues from there. Multiple networks, all pushing the same concerns and angles."

"We're the best force out there," grumbled Joe. "We kick ass when the UN and other forces get wiped out like gnats."

The doctor shot him a look about the expletive. Joe crossed his arms, refusing to apologize. 

"I currently believe their plan is this," said Nambu. "They begin their series of attacks using their weakest troops, commanders, and mecha. Studying the response allows them to identify the most effective opposition. In the meantime, they purchase radio and TV conglomerates. When the time comes, they begin a full-scale push to discredit or destroy those units."

Joe stood, pacing. Was it possible? Were all those nimrods just cannon fodder to make them complacent? The whole theory made a diabolical sense. It also made him feel woefully inadequate. Ken was the tactical one. He just followed his gut.

Unfortunately, his gut said Galactor was only getting started. "We won't allow them to arrest you, Hakase. We need you."

To his surprise, Nambu smiled. "Before they could arrest me, they'd have to find me."

He had a point. It wasn't like the Crescent Coral was on any maps. "If the witch hunt goes high enough up the food chain, they'll find us."

"Director Anderson has his staff working on, shall we say, the PR counter-offensive."

Joe felt uneasy again. "We won't have to go on TV, will we?"

"I can't promise that." Nambu set the report down, standing and facing him. "I can promise, however, that I have all available resources determining how to improve your birdstyles. All of the ISO's remaining field agents are also involved in the search for Ken. Once we have credible information, we'll know our next step."

The tightness in Joe's chest eased. "You think he's still alive."

"They'll want to question him, at the very least. That buys us some time. In the meantime," said Nambu, "you need to step up as team leader. Right now your team is in the ready room, frightened for Ken, and watching constant news coverage claiming they've been abused."

Joe grimaced. He wasn't Mr. Sensitive. Inspiring speeches and drying tears were way outside his bag of tricks. "We need action. Something to do that could help Ken."

Nambu watched him thoughtfully. It took effort for Joe to keep his chin and shoulders up, fearing he was being measured and found lacking.

"Perhaps action isn't a bad start," said Nambu finally. "Use today as a training day. Tell the others it's to stay sharp and focused for when we get new information."

That he could do. Joe nodded and turned to go.

"They'll need more than action, Joe." Nambu sat, picking up the report. "They need you to lead."

All Joe could do was nod sharply and head out. It didn't take a tactical genius to see that losing their leader plus their mentor would cripple them. Whether Nambu liked it or not, Joe knew part of their time had to be spent on a plan to evacuate him. Just in case. 

He wasn't losing another parent to Galactor. 

As he entered the ready room, he was assaulted by the eager voice of another talking head. The others didn't acknowledge his presence. Jinpei stayed burrowed into Jun's lap, eyes wide and red, and uncharacteristically still. For her part, Jun held her brother tight, her puffy eyes narrowed as a dizzying array of emotions ricocheted across her face. Ryu sat in his favorite chair, shoulders slumped so far down they were nearly at his waist.

Joe had planned to shut off the TV right away. Instead, he found himself riveted to the impending disaster, like watching a car spin out of control in a race.

"There's also the question," said the pasty blowhard, "of whether a more mature team would cause less damage. How many times have innocent people been hurt, even killed, because of these children and their missiles? How many have been caught in the crossfire?"

A family flashed onto the screen. Joe immediately recognized those two little kids and their father, the ones they'd rescued from drifting on the sea. They'd been compulsive liars, the lot of them, and massive pains in the ass. 

"Gatchaman let my two boys come on a mission," said the father, scowling. "They got captured and nearly killed!"

" _Let_ is a strong word," grumbled Jun. 

"They were worse trouble magnets than we are." Ryu shook his head and sighed.

The images changed again, showing the palace in Doria, and Joe had a bad feeling. Had Prince Ali turned on them too?

"Rumor has it," said the newscaster, "that the Science Ninja Team has also been sent on missions with purely political ends. They were sent to Doria to quell the civil war there, helping to depose the King and bring the more West-friendly Prince Ali to the throne."

Jinpei threw an empty water bottle at the TV. "The King was already dead!"

The onslaught continued, the slick newscaster turning to the image of a man in UN military garb. Joe willed himself to shut off the boob tube, but he had to admit, he wanted to see what the UN would say.

"What I want to know," said the General, his expression stony, "is why our security forces are so under-equipped. Why is the ISO saving the best gear for a group of five kids? My men get slaughtered!"

"Because they're expensive and we're the ISO's fucking field testers," muttered Joe. He strode forward and shut the TV off. "Damn vultures."

"Hey!" Jun turned, emerald eyes bright with what Joe recognized as barely suppressed rage. 

"Are we gonna sit on our asses and get soft," snapped Joe, "or are we gonna train to be ready when they get a lead?"

Jinpei sat up, looking hesitant. "Would Hakase let us go?"

Honestly Joe wasn't sure. "Not if he thinks we're losing it."

He watched as Jinpei and Ryu exchanged unsure glances. Jun continued glaring like she'd just found a target for her anger, and that suited him just fine. If she was beating the shit out of him, she wouldn't be eating herself up inside. 

Joe had the feeling he was doing that enough for both of them. To his displeasure, none of them looked to be buying what he was selling. He prepared to bust some heads, but then inspiration struck. 

"Jinpei, Ryu," he said with a feral grin, "go make printouts of those newscasters. We can use them as targets."

The two looked at each other again, then leapt up, running from the room. Jun stayed where she was, her sharp glare summoning a childhood desire to cross himself to ward away the evil eye. 

"You and I," Joe added, "will prepare a plan to evacuate Hakase if needed."

Her eyes widened. "Evacuate?"

He gestured toward the TV, knowing he needed to focus her anger. _Their_ anger. "If this witch hunt gets bad enough, they'll try to haul him to committees. We can't let that happen. It would be the perfect time for Galactor to strike."

Jun turned toward the now dark screen. "Do you really think …"

"Come on. I'll fill you in." Joe left the room, forcing her to follow if she wanted to know more. Without their birdstyles, this would be interesting. If Galactor figured out how to interfere with the transformation process, though, they needed more practice fighting in their civilian garb.

It wasn't until later that Joe realized _that_ was the reason Nambu took away their birdstyles. A small knot of tension released in his gut, at the feeling that he'd just passed some kind of test. Then he focused everything on planning and prepping. 

They'd get Ken back. After that, together, the team would make Galactor and their flunkies pay.

### 

Ken couldn't stop shaking. The room was dark and cold. Still naked, chained with wrists and ankles as far apart as possible, he had no way to curl up for warmth.

Cold. That's why he was shaking. Nothing more.

Footsteps approached from the darkness, his pulse surging as he inwardly cringed. He fought to hold still, to not show fear, but the closer the footfalls came the more his body betrayed him. 

"Enjoying our hospitality?" Katse came almost close enough to touch, sporting the same smug grin he'd had since Ken woke up in chains.

Ken grit his teeth, his skin crawling. "The service leaves something to be desired. I give you two stars."

Katse smirked. "I'll have a word with my staff. Though, you're the one giving the _service_."

White hot rage threatened to overwhelm him. Ken jerked against the chains, grieving that last bit of innocence those animals had torn away. Katse reached to touch his chest, and Ken sank back, fighting not to whimper. Then Katse walked around behind him, stopping. Ken's shaking grew worse, his memory summoning rough hands and terrible, burning violation. 

"Ken Washio," said Katse, touching his back, chuckling when he jerked again. "Joe Asakura, Jun and Jinpei Nambu, and Ryu Nakanishi. G-1, G-2, G-3, G-4, and G-5."

Each of his teammates' full names was like a dagger in his heart. Had he talked? He hadn't been there that long, didn't remember giving them any information. Katse slid a gloved hand down his battered back, each bruise and cut making his skin even more sensitive to the feathery touch. 

Shuddering, Ken tried to ignore it. His stomach nearly heaved.

"Our plan worked even better than anticipated," said Katse. "You were so convinced we were fools, that you took more and more risks. Really, for people protecting their identities, you're quite lax."

Ken tried to fall back on his training. They might not be sure of their information. They were watching him, waiting for his reactions to verify their suspicions. 

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He couldn't do that to his team.

Katse kept touching him, that gloved hand always moving, making it impossible to ignore. "We'd planned to launch the next phase in a few months." 

Jerking at the chains in frustration, Ken shoved down the panic the touch was sparking. "So what, you're saying you were _premature?_ "

Katse chuckled. "It was the lovely Swan, you know. Her reckless actions with my Jigokillers allowed us to positively identify her."

Jigokillers. Why did it always come back to them? Ken closed his eyes, trying not to give anything away. 

"That was monumentally stupid." Katse removed his hand, and the footsteps circled Ken, stopping in front. "That special suit was the perfect gift-wrapping. How could we not have noticed her? How could we not have realized that not just _any_ girl would have special protection?"

It wasn't his idea. Ken choked back the words. He wanted to keep his eyes shut, too, but the panic threatened to break through again. He settled for barely opening them, just enough so he could track Katse's movements.

"Identifying her pushed up the timetable," said Katse with a satisfied grin. "Our people observed you and yours searching for her. That's when we realized that all of you are terribly, terribly young."

What did that have to do with anything? Katse's words about youth and trauma came back, a chill running down his spine. Maybe he could use this, though. Being underestimated always came in handy.

Katse stepped in close, grabbing his chin. Ken's eyes shot open, and from his captor's smug expression, he hadn't been able to hide his flash of fear.

"We also analyzed her clothes and bracelet," said Katse. "Very interesting."

"So if you know everything about us, why are you babbling to me?" Ken gritted out through clenched teeth.

Katse's low, mocking chuckle made Ken jerk against the chains again. If only he could wrap his hands around that long throat. He just needed a few seconds. 

"Because killing the team outright martyrs them." Katse let go of his chin and placed a gloved hand on Ken's chest, ignoring the way he recoiled. "No, we're going to break this planet's spirit — and your team's — one step at a time."

Looking off to the side, Katse said, "Now."

A green-uniformed goon pushed a flatscreen TV within easy view, though the throne was still visible. With the press of a button, the man brought the screen to life. 

"You were napping," said Katse with a broad grin. "You missed the fun."

Ken watched the recording with a terrible, sinking feeling. Soon he shook with horror and rage as he watched Katse unmask him for the world to see. Strangely, his identity's violation felt almost worse than the physical punishment he'd already taken.

Next came a news broadcast. He watched newscasters and pundits dissect his life, the team, their mentor, and everything he stood for. Then the show switched to a special covering all of the people, villages, towns, and cities that had been decimated by the war. 

It didn't feel real. They'd always tried to draw the battle away from populated areas. Stray missiles, chunks of mecha, and other debris still had a way of wreaking havoc. All he could do was cling to hope. This could be an elaborate trick. Katse may have figured out the bracelets and their names, but the entire recording could be fake. 

He clung to that wish, along with the hope that Joe got away. That his team, his family, weren't searching for him and walking into a trap. Surely, the whole world wouldn't easily fall for such blatant propaganda. After everything his team had done, all the lives they'd saved, people wouldn't be swayed. 

But some small voice inside him was terrified that they would.

### 

Joe collapsed into bed, groaning. He needed to lighten up the training. At this rate, if they were called to action, they'd be too exhausted to fight. They'd also been too exhausted to brood, though. 

For three days, they'd pushed themselves to the limit, testing just how hard they could go with no birdstyle. In some ways the limitations were painful. Their fighting style was often vertical, leaping with the knowledge that their capes would carry them safely to the ground.

Now they were bound by gravity like mere mortals. At first they'd stayed on the ground, but as things progressed, they took more and more risks. Joe had quickly discovered the extra rush from using the environment to leap higher and higher, knowing he had to also plan his way back down. 

On the second day, Joe realized it was this very issue that hampered him and Ken. That ghost town had been too exposed, too open. They often relied on the ability attack from above, or from the shadows, and Galactor had finally figured that out. 

He'd resolved then and there to configure the room in a similar manner. At some point during their mock-deadly game of hide and seek, their weapons had materialized in the training observation room. Joe took that as another sign that he was headed in the right direction. After all, even without birdstyle, they were still armed. 

Sleep threatened to claim him. Closing his eyes, he silently pleaded for Ken to hold on. They needed their leader, their brother, their friend, and _he_ needed answers. Like why a single kiss kept haunting him. What would he have done if Ken hadn't stopped?  

It unnerved him that he didn't have an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Joe could barely get out of bed. Bad dreams clung like spiderwebs, his whole body creaking and groaning. Even before he reached the shower, he knew they'd have to take the day off, or at least take it easier.

Hot water helped. He took his time, letting it soothe his muscles and wash away the dreams. Down the drain swirled images of his parents, slumped unseeing onto the table at the beach. He washed away wisps of standing in front of four graves, the last of the team, Ken's ghost furious with him for not keeping them safe. 

Next he needed coffee. Breakfast wouldn't hurt either. Once dressed, he headed to the door, a piece of paper crinkling under his foot. A request to report to Nambu's office. 

At least the good doctor was as inconvenienced by their lack of bracelets as they were. As he reached the office, Nambu's assistant held up a hand. "He's on an important call. Can I get you some coffee?"

Did a bear shit in the woods? "Yeah, thanks."

Joe plunked into a chair and waited. By the time the assistant waved him in, he'd had his coffee and time to wake up. Entering Nambu's office, though, made him wonder if the man still hadn't slept. The place was a mess, maps and charts and reports laid out in an intricate pattern that probably meant something to the doctor. 

To Joe, it looked like someone had broken in and tossed the place. "Hakase, any news?"

He had the bad feeling that he already knew the answer. Still, he had to ask.

"I'm afraid not. Have a seat, Joe." 

Sitting was the last thing he wanted to do. Still, he did so, unable to relax into the chair.  

Frustration showed ever so slightly on Nambu's face as he sorted through reports. "How's the team holding up?" 

It was a little unnerving, seeing their mentor out of sorts. Joe was used to being called in only for orders, or when he was in trouble. "We've been training hard. Today we'll take a break."

"Keep them away from the TV." The corners of Nambu's eyes pinched with pain. "Ever since we lost those operatives, their bodies have been showing up one by one."

Joe grimaced. Was one of those bodies going to be Ken's? "Publicly I take it."

"Very. Always out in front of an ISO facility. Always labeled as an ISO spy, often with spray paint."

That made no sense, though. "Wouldn't that just build sympathy for the ISO?"

"You would think so." Nambu fumbled with some papers. "The media angle, instead, is that the ISO no longer has the situation in hand. We're losing the public's trust."

Joe could see how recent events might do that. "Great."

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, then met Joe's gaze. "There's something I want you to hear from me first."

There was something worse than daily dead bodies on the ISO's doorstep? Joe stood, starting to pace. "All right." 

"There are elements in the UN pushing us to add an adult to the team."

Snorting, Joe stopped. "Ken, Ryu, and I are all adults, Hakase. They're trying to make it sound like we're all Jinpei."

"Legally you're adults," said Nambu. "What they're pushing for is someone with much more experience."

Joe reached for a shuriken just to remember he wasn't in his civilian uniform. This whole regular clothes thing was cramping his style. "You're not going to let them do this, are you?"

"It may not be my decision."

"K'so." Joe started pacing again. "We don't need a babysitter. And Ken, he'll be pissed."

He thought he saw the doctor flinch from the corner of his eye. That stilled him. Ken had only been gone four days. It wasn't nearly time for dire predictions.

"Director Anderson and I have spoken about this extensively," said Nambu. "He'll fight the pressure as long as he can, but there will come a point where continued refusal will make it impossible for you to operate. The team could be barred from every UN country."

Growling, Joe resisted the urge to punch the wall. "I take it you have someone in mind?"

"I'm considering a particular choice," said Nambu, watching him. "People want to send everything from therapists to safety officers. It's best that we give in to the least unpalatable."

Joe took small comfort from their mentor's phrasing. This just got better and better. No way was he talking to a therapist, and if some safety nut got in his way, he might have to "accidentally" trap them in the bubble on top of the ship. 

Nambu continued to watch him pace. "In another circumstance, their concern might be touching. Unfortunately, each demand offers one more avenue for Galactor to infiltrate."

No shit. "Try all of them."

The doctor nodded. "So you see my predicament. We'll hold out as long as possible. If the person I have in mind agrees, I can add them to the team without compromising your safety or identities."

Joe stopped, folding his arms over his chest. To get Ken back and then immediately remove his command would be cruel. "Will they be in charge?" 

"That's part of the arrangement I'll have to determine." 

What the hell did that mean? Joe eyed the doctor, but could tell from the set of the man's jaw that he wouldn't learn anything else. This office, this underwater prison, was starting to close in on him. "Are we still confined to base?"

"Yes." Nambu dug in his desk, pulling out a notepad and a pen. "I realize your quarters here on base are sparse. Speak with the team and make a list of items that will make staying here more bearable."

Busy work. Joe already had something for the list, though. He wrote down coffee and a coffee maker. There was one in the break room, but he wanted one for his room. 

"Just give the list to my assistant when it's done." 

When the doctor picked up the report again, Joe knew he'd been dismissed. Stalking through the halls, he decided not to share the ugly news just yet. Not until he knew who Nambu had in mind. He'd have his hands full just keeping everyone from staring at the TV.

At least they could continue working on what they'd dubbed their Hakase Evacuation Plan. Maybe they should start a team escape plan as well. So far they hadn't made a serious effort to leave the base, mostly because they had no idea of where to go. The moment he discovered Ken was located, they were out of there, permission or not.

### 

The TV droned relentlessly as Ken fumbled for the chains above his manacles. His hands were going numb again, which meant he needed to get the blood flowing. He had to strain, but he got a somewhat slippery grip, then heaved to engage his muscles and relieve the joints and tendons.

Movement created a new set of problems. Searing pain shot through his broken wrist. It was a good distraction, though, from his other injuries. Five days in Galactor's hands had given him a veritable tour of torture techniques. Between the damaged he'd sustained before being taken down, and the lash marks, cuts, burns, and other things he didn't want to think about, his whole body pulled and ached. 

Five days? That's what the TV claimed. It was hard to count time in this little circle of light within the darkness. 

Damn TV. If it was possible to develop mental powers, he'd find a way to shut it off. He'd rather they start beating him again than listen to more pronouncements that he must be dead. Worse, the idiots kept insisting that the team was a bunch of abused, misled children. 

To add fuel to the fire, the four ISO agents whose bodies were dumped for the public to see were all young too. The International Science Organization, grand destroyer of children. His heart hurt for his mentor and friends. He knew they hadn't given up on him yet, but to have to deal with this at the same time?

Ken reminded himself this could all be a trick. He couldn't afford to forget that.

Footsteps approached from the darkness. The moment he heard them, everything else faded away. His pulse surged, faces and hands and terrible, burning pain flashing past far too vividly. 

By the time the man emerged into the light, Ken was trembling, cringing away at the very sight of him. Though, on the surface, there was little threatening about his visitor. The man didn't wear green like a typical goon, or a ridiculous themed costume like a captain. He was older, his hair and beard fully grey, with eyebrows nearly as thick as his moustache.

His visitor wasn't even leering. In fact, the guy looked him over with clinical detachment. Was this his interrogator? Would someone finally ask questions? 

Not that he'd answer. Questions would make this easier, though. He needed something to fight against, something to focus on outside of his own helplessness. In an interrogation, he'd be the one in control, and he'd get insights from what they asked.

When the man reached for something under his black cape, Ken steeled himself. He'd trained for this, knew how to resist, but a small part of him withered when he saw the syringe. What now? 

Still not uttering a word, the man plunged the needle into Ken's arm. Fighting was pointless so he just let it happen. Best to save his energy for withholding information. 

Aside from the sting, there was no immediate pain. That was both good and bad. Truth drugs? He knew how to resist those. Hallucinogens? If purple lizards showed up and talked, he'd be sure to ignore them.

"Bring the gurney," said the man, turning.

Ken perked but tried to hide it. If they were moving him, this could be his chance. White-hot anger simmered forth, and he let it play now, to fuel him through the fatigue and injuries. He clenched his hands, eager to hunt down every sick bastard who'd touched him. All too quickly the simmer threatened to boil over. Reluctantly, he reined it in. It wouldn't do to lose himself completely. Revenge wasn't as important as escape.

Oh, but it would feel good. Ken basked in the heat of his building rage, almost missing the sound of squeaky wheels. From the darkness, a man approached pushing a gurney. His body shamed him by trembling again, but one glance at the gurney's fabric straps gave him his first glimmer of hope. If he didn't break free during the transfer to the gurney, a little fabric wouldn't hold him for long.

Finally something was going right.

"Now?" asked the white-coated assistant.

"Not yet." The cloaked man stood back, crossing his arms.

Ken went to clench his hands tighter, and blanched as they wouldn't obey. He pulled at his arms, ignoring raw wrists, to find that he was rapidly losing his strength. A scream welled up but he quickly shoved it down, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of acknowledging another defeat.

By the time they removed him from his restraints, he'd lost all voluntary motor control. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn't stop a strange hysterical keen from escaping at their touch, or the shaking that rattled the gurney's frame as they strapped him down. 

For once, he might welcome the darkness. It didn't come. He told himself to be grateful, listening for anything he could use to his advantage. His eyes kept opening too, so he stared at the ceiling as they wheeled him through utilitarian halls. Counting steps and turns, memorizing the route, just barely kept panic at bay.  

They pushed him into a bright room full of strange equipment. Antiseptic and bleach assaulted his nostrils. Hospital. The clammy hand of fear grabbed hold of his spine. Why a hospital?

"Place him in the scanner." The older man moved to a console, starting to turn on various instruments.

"Yes, Doctor." 

The assistant loaded him into an elaborate metal cocoon, fortunately without touching him. Ken struggled to regain control of his body, but he couldn't so much as blink until reflex demanded. Then the machine hummed, sensors extending, attaching to his skin. 

What were they scanning for? Ken knew there were rumors that the team had experimental implants, technology that supposedly made them stronger and faster. If that's what the doctor was looking for, he'd be sorely disappointed. 

That discovery would be a victory in and of himself. Clinging to that hope, Ken tried to ignore the electricity tingling over his skin. From the corner of his eye, Ken saw the older man step closer, but the machine's clear half bubble made him feel strangely safe. At least in there they couldn't touch him. 

"You'll be my finest creation yet."

There was something cold yet eager in the doctor's voice. It chilled Ken to his core. Unable to look at the man, Ken could only speculate what he meant by "creation." None of the thoughts that came to mind were pleasant.

"Initiating first mapping sequence," said the assistant.

The flow of electricity intensified. Ken's whole body tingled, muscles jumping and jerking. His thoughts threatened to spin out of control, so he reached for that place inside of himself, the calm retreat that would shield him from the worst of what was to come. 

Once he found it, he was only vaguely aware of moving to the second sequence, then the third. Each level of scanning was more intense, electricity prickling and eventually surging through his flesh. He watched with the remoteness of an observer as the machine sent him into convulsions. His heartbeat went wild and erratic. Idly, he wondered if he'd die.

Shadows moved in his peripheral vision. "Mapping sequence complete, Doctor." 

Ken slowly, tentatively, sank back into his battered body. Here and there a hand or leg jerked on its own, the effects of the mapping not entirely faded. 

"So, Dr. Raphael," said Katse's familiar voice, "is he a viable candidate?"

Shuddering, Ken was glad to note the distorted sound of a voice over speakers. Never would he have imagined being genuinely frightened of Galactor's leader. Not before seeing Katse's true intelligence, and coming to the cold realization that it wasn't an act.

"Yes, Lord Katse," said the doctor. "He will make an excellent cyborg."

Ken suddenly couldn't breathe. Cyborg. They were taking his free will, making him a machine. They'd send him to infiltrate and destroy his own team.

"Take as long as you need." Katse chuckled. "I want him perfect."

Perfectly obedient, he meant. Ken's eyes stung as tears welled, then slid down his cheeks. He'd never forget the pain in Joe's eyes after Lucy. She was the first cyborg they'd seen who tried to go her own way, but still she'd been trapped. Her obsession with winning the race cost them everything.

And she'd been Joe's friend, even at the end. 

Ken didn't want to cause that kind of pain. Not to Joe, nor to the rest of the team. With crystal clarity, he knew what he needed to do. Pure escape was no longer the priority. What would it take? How did he kill himself in a way that they couldn't revive him?

That would require some thought. Apparently he had time.

### 

Joe pretended to be lounging, restless and bored, as Jun used the computer in their ready room. Not that he had to pretend too hard. Six days trapped in the base was driving him mad.

"Oh!" Jun cringed a bit and went quiet, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

"Progress?" He leaned forward, looking over her shoulder.

"Somewhat." She grinned. "I think I found the lock-down controls."

Joe let out a sigh of relief, the walls no longer feeling like they were closing in. "Good job."

"Well, I still have to learn how to override them." 

He clapped her on the shoulder. "You'll get it."

She smiled. While it didn't quite reach her eyes, Joe thought he at least saw relief there. This little project was as much for her as for him.

The ready room door opened. Jinpei and Ryu came in carrying boxes so large that Joe couldn't see Jinpei's head. 

"We come bearing gifts," said Ryu.

"Gifts?" Joe stood, hoping it was their birdstyles. 

Ryu and Jinpei opened the boxes. They started unpacking, pulling out a mishmash of stuff. It took a bit before Joe realized these were the items from their list.

"A game machine!" Jinpei snatched the handheld and stuffed it in his pocket.

When the coffee maker came out, Joe claimed it, along with the bag of beans and grinder. At least the beans didn't smell cheap.

Ryu gleefully pulled out bags of chips and other junk food. "Hey Jun, you got your laptop."

"Really?" She hopped up, coming to get it. 

There was something odd about what they'd received. Joe looked everything over, then decided that he didn't really care. Gifts were gifts.

"Can I turn on the TV?" Jun stared at the television like it might bite her.

Joe knew the feeling. He'd been discouraging turning it on, but if they didn't know what was happening, they couldn't prepare. "All right. For a bit."

She pressed the button, and the TV flared to life. As she returned to the computer, setting her laptop next to it, they were subjected to yet more talking. Apparently the UN Security Council was demanding the ISO produce Dr. Nambu. 

"Of course they are," Joe grumbled under his breath. These assholes were like pit bulls with a bone. "Why do none of them demand that Galactor return Ken?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," said Jun, looking tired. "If they're so worried about _us_ , why aren't they trying to protect _him_?"

Because that would put their puppet-masters in a bad light. Joe carried one shuriken in the pocket of his plain jeans. It's all he could manage without stabbing himself in the leg. He pulled it out, chewing the end as a panel of so-called experts discussed how the team should be disbanded for its own safety.

Ryu opened a bag of chips, pulling it away from Jinpei, who tried to steal some. Unable to relax, Joe paced, then suddenly recognized a man whose family they'd saved as part of a larger mission.

The whole broadcast was a farce. Occasionally the guy they saved tried to interject. A few times he managed to say things like, "But they went out of their way to save my family."

Then the experts would shout him down. Joe made a mental note to get the man's name. Their commander would want to send a "thank you" note for his support. 

Six days and still nothing. Joe sighed, chucking a shuriken that hit the empty box dead center. "Ken, where the fuck are you?" 

### 

An hour later, Jun hopped to her feet, and did a strange little dance. Then she plopped back down in front of the laptop.

Joe eyed her. She was looking a little punchy. Was it her turn for a stab of sedatives?

She glanced back, winking. A quick hand sign made his fucking day. Jun owned the overrides. They could leave any time they wanted.

### 

Ken's stomach sank as the TV showed the sixth ISO agent's body. Dumped half inside a fountain, the young woman's eyes were wide, as though she'd died in horror.

Of course, the cameraman zoomed in as close as possible. That's when Ken realized with a sick certainty that he knew her. He'd seen her in the halls when accompanying Hakase to a meeting, though at that time she'd looked more like a girl than an adult. Just as he'd looked more boy than man.

He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the rest of the broadcast. It was far too seductive, giving him the illusion of one foot in the outer world, while making him feel all the more helpless. Almost immediately he heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly the TV didn't seem like such bad company.

The moment he saw purple, Ken snarled to cover his shaking. "Come to gloat more?"

Katse smiled, the expression disturbingly serene. "I wanted to prepare you for this myself."

"For what?" He shouldn't have asked, but he couldn't stop himself. "You know I'm not going to break."

"No, my beautiful boy," chuckled Katse, pulling out a syringe. "You're going to shatter."

His mouth opened but nothing came out. What the hell did Katse mean by that? Then a gloved hand grabbed his arm, and he thrashed against the manacles and chains, repulsed and frustrated to the edge of rage. Why couldn't they make one mistake? He just needed one opening. Whether it gained him freedom or a death that kept him from becoming a machine, it didn't matter.

"Temper, temper," tsked Katse as he sank the needle into Ken's arm. 

Ken just growled. He tried to slow his pulse so the drugs wouldn't kick in quickly, but it was no use. Not with the enemy so near. Not with the pain his efforts caused searing worse as adrenaline faded.

Squeaking wheels announced the gurney's arrival. This time, it was pushed by a pair of green-suited goons. Ken's skin crawled, panic surging as his voluntary motor control failed yet again. 

A gloved touch to his cheek made him jerk clumsily. 

"Start with his pretty face," said Katse.

Both men snapped into a salute. "Yes, Lord Katse." 

Ken started to feel queasy. His face? He wasn't happy with the constant comments on his looks, but they were his, and he liked his face the way it was. 

Time to smarten up. He started to droop, hoping they'd think the drugs took full effect. Just like the doctor, the goons waited until he truly couldn't move. Then they had their filthy hands on him, heaving him onto the gurney like a wet sack of rice. 

Katse walked along-side as they moved through the halls. "We could do this just as easily when you get your new skin, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun."

New skin? A shudder ran through him at the reminder. Cyborg skin. He almost lost count of steps and turns, but not quite. This time they ended up in a different room. It was white and sterile, featuring a strange wire rack table, a standing tray covered with odd equipment, and a mirrored ceiling.

His stomach heaved as the goons laid hands on him again, hefting him onto the table. Katse approached with another needle, flicking the tip, and a frightened child noise came unbidden from Ken's throat. Right about then it would be nice to could sink into the floor.

"Time for the second stage paralytic," said Katse. "Can't have you twitching."

Unfortunately Ken's eyes stayed open. He watched Katse in the mirror above, the man still smiled as he administered the shot. Two more goons then entered the room, and Ken started to tremble, the small space feeling all too crowded.

Katse stepped back, watching as the men went to the sink. They returned with wet cloths. The moment they started washing Ken's body, he tried to mentally retreat. His eyes refused to shut, though, forcing him to remain fully aware as their hands roamed his skin. 

As they worked their way down, the rude comments began. He felt his face heat, feeling even more exposed since he could see what was happening. What else were they going to make him watch? His stomach curdled just at the thought.

"We're ready, Lord Katse," said one of the men.

"Then begin." Katse stepped up to Ken's side. "You probably still think you'll escape, go back to your old life."

Damn straight. Ken tried again to reach for that quiet place. He'd almost made his mental escape when he felt them lift his head, placing some kind of bag over his hair.  

"Consider this a _permanent_ reminder," said Katse. "There's no going back."

Katse obviously wanted to upset him, so Ken clamped down, clinging to calm. He again tried to retreat, but was jarred back by a surge of pain on his forehead, stinging and sharp. At first he had no idea of what was happening. Inside he was shrieking, it felt like they were cutting his face off, yet his body didn't reflexively move or make a sound.

The second injection. Attempting to retreat was pointless, his need to understand what was happening too great. Tears of pain coursed down his cheeks before he finally saw the mirror past his tormentor's hands. The goon was drawing on him, tattooing him, right on his face. 

All he could do was watch in horror as Galactor stole his dreams. More than once, he and Joe had joked about getting tattoos. Hakase had strictly forbidden them, saying the markings were too recognizable, compromising their ability to stay anonymous and work in the field. 

And that was just back tattoos. As the black outline continued, covering half his forehead, Ken knew Katse was right. No matter what else happened, he was Gatchaman no longer. 

If Katse thought he was broken, though, he had another thing coming. At some point, Galactor would fuck up. Ken would have his moment. If his life was destroyed, he'd taking that purple bastard down with him. 

Just one slip. He just needed one slip, and Katse would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

After a week and a half trapped in the base, Joe was ready to chew on their cage's bars. Enough was enough. If the rest of the ISO was too incompetent to find Ken, it was time to let them try.

He arrived at Nambu's office and ignored the man's assistant. When he found their mentor on the phone, he just plunked himself into a chair, crossing his arms and staring.

"It looks like I'm breaking the news now," said Nambu, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We'll await your arrival."

Joe bit the inside of his cheek, waiting until the doctor hung up. "Arrival? Are we no longer on lock-down?"

"The base and team are still on lock-down." Nambu removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "We'll have to release it just long enough to receive a visitor."

Which would be all the time they needed to escape. "Who?" 

The doctor sat back, putting his glasses back on. "Your adult supervision."

Joe stood. "Are you serious?"

"Very. It's that or the Kagaku Ninja Tai is permanently grounded."

Slamming his hands onto the desk, Joe growled, "Why would Director Anderson …"

Nambu held up a hand. "Director Anderson doesn't want to do this. It's the UN. Unless we add supervision, the God Phoenix won't be allowed into any UN country's airspace."

Joe starting to pace. "K'so. This is ridiculous."

"It's propaganda warfare," sighed Nambu. "I know you're frustrated. We're all frustrated. Until this is resolved, please make the best of the situation."

"So, who is it?" Joe didn't stop pacing, but it was rare for their mentor to say please. Actually, it was a little unnerving. "Who's going to interfere with every little thing we do?"

"Red Impulse."

Shimatta. Joe stopped, staring. "That arrogant prick?"

Nambu's eyebrows shot up. 

Chastised, he returned to pacing. The man wasn't even there yet, and already Joe had the urge to slug him. "Does it _have_ to be him?"

"He's the only safe option." 

"Why? He has his own team. He won't have time to run two."

"He won't always be with you." Nambu steepled his fingers. "And his purpose will be more advisory than command."

"Advisory." Joe snorted. "Right."

"Joe," said Nambu, his tone almost pleading, "There's no other choice. Linking the team with the Red Impulse Squadron takes the wind out of the opposition's arguments. It also means pooling your efforts to locate Galactor's headquarters, and Ken in the bargain."

Joe let out a frustrated snarl. "This is ridiculous. Does it mean that we're not trapped here anymore, at least?"

"We need a couple of days to complete some experimental shielding." Nambu took off his glasses again. "Use that time to learn how to work with Red Impulse. After that, if things are still quiet, you'll go to his base and be brought up to speed on their investigation."

"K'so." Before he could stop himself, Joe shot his fist forward, leaving a sizeable dent in the wallboard. "How many lives have we saved, and the whole fucking world turns against us?"

"Not the whole world." Nambu eyed him with obvious disapproval over his language. "Where do you think your coffee maker and other gifts came from?"

Joe turned, leaning back against the wall to keep himself from punching again. "The coffee fairy?"

"They were donated by the staff of Crescent Coral Base." When Joe just blinked at him in surprise, Nambu continued. "They've seen the news. They know you're trapped here, and that you all are worried sick over your commander. They wanted to show their support."

Now Joe felt like a heel. He'd realized that something was off, but never questioned where the items came from. There went another "thank you" note that Ken would want to write. At least it meant Joe could show Ken that things hadn't completely gone to hell. Just mostly.

"Red Impulse arrives in three hours. Prepare the team."

"Hope he doesn't expect a warm welcome," Joe muttered. Still, he turned and left. It would help if he'd already told the team this might be coming. That omission was about to bite him in the ass.

### 

Joe felt like he was lighting a fuse as he explained what was happening. He watched the others absorb the news, wondering when and how one of them would blow.

"But it gets us outside?" Jun slid forward on the couch. "We can look for Ken?"

Her question let him relax a bit. Gears were turning in that pretty head, and Jinpei and Ryu were watching her, waiting for her reaction. "Once the experimental shielding is ready." 

"I guess it can't be helped," she shrugged. "As long as Red Impulse stays out of our way."

"You stole my line." Joe grinned.

The others smiled, and this time, it lit their eyes. Now that they finally had a timetable, there was no way Joe could sit still. "Why don't we train until he gets here?"

"Let's swim!" Jinpei dashed from the room. 

"I could live with that," said Ryu, ambling after him.

Jun looked to Joe, looking happier than she had in ages. "I think we're swimming."

"Might as well." Joe was getting a bad feeling, though. Everyone expected him to be _nice_ to Red Impulse. He didn't know how long he could manage that. Especially when the taunts started.

At least they still had their escape prepared. If push came to shove, they could leave the red bastard behind. Problem was, they'd have no way to refuel, re-stock weapons, or get their birdstyles back.

Had Nambu played them this time, or had Katse? Joe grit his teeth. Only time would tell, but damn it, he hated waiting.

### 

Joe stood with Dr. Nambu, watching the submersible lock into place. This was such a bad idea. As Red Impulse stepped onto the dock, just the sight of all that red made Joe want to charge like a bull.

Worse, the man was in uniform, and Joe still didn't have his birdstyle. He felt naked and exposed. But Red Impulse always had them at a disadvantage, didn't he? Why should now be different?

Nambu stepped forward, greeting their visitor, while staff unloaded the supplies wedged into every spare bit of the submersible's space. As Joe watched box after box emerge, he took some pleasure at wondering how a grown man had even fit. He hoped the asshole got muscle cramps.

Red Impulse stepped toward him, extending his hand. "It's good to see you, Condor. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Joe blinked, looking at Nambu. Had Red Impulse been replaced by a cyborg? Still, if the man could play nice, so could he. "Welcome to the media circus."

"Trust politicians to follow the Galactor script," grumbled Red Impulse.

Finding himself in agreement was a little surreal. Joe nodded. "Are they still playing dead? It's hard to tell just from the news."

Nambu started walking. Red Impulse and Joe moved along with him. Their guest answered, "There hasn't been a single attack since they began the media offensive."

"Katse knows it would weaken their position," said Nambu. "If people are dying, they'll want the Kagaku Ninja Tai to fight rather than being sidelined."

Joe got chills. Just how long would Galactor hold out? How far would they get in crippling the team?

"We sorely underestimated them," sighed Red Impulse. "And Gatchaman is paying the price."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Nambu lead toward the ready room, where they found the others already assembled, still in plain street clothes. It was a sight Joe hoped he'd never have to get used to.

"Swan, Owl, Swallow," said Red Impulse, nodding to each of them in turn. 

Joe noted how they all sat up a bit straighter at their titles. So far, so good. Maybe Nambu had read Red Impulse the riot act or something. He'd have loved to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. 

Red Impulse raised his hands, removing his helmet and goggles. Watching in surprise, Joe's first impression was that they'd met unmasked somewhere before. Of course, given the covert nature of their jobs, that was entirely possible.

His second impression was that their new babysitter looked drawn and tired. That was unexpected, especially if Galactor was lying low.  

"I want you all to know," said Red Impulse, "that I have no desire to command your team."

Hearing it from the man himself eased some of the tension in Joe's gut. As much as he'd happily hand leadership back to Ken, the idea that they needed some outsider to "take care of them" made him want to shoot something. 

"Galactor has gone to ground with disturbing effectiveness," continued Red Impulse. "Pooling our teams' resources is paramount."

Joe half sat on the back of a couch. "So what do you propose?"

"That we spend our time here reviewing our collective data." He offered a thumb drive to Nambu. "Target the most promising suspected bases and investigate."

Dr. Nambu took the drive with a small frown. "We can't rely on our old data. We have to assume everything we learned before the day they took our agents was what they _wanted_ us to learn."

Joe uneasily noted the way their mentor avoided referring to Ken. "So we start fresh."

"I've been going over everything we have," said Nambu, turning to Red Impulse. "Give me the rest of the day to correlate what's on your drive. I'll notify all of you when I'm done."

Red Impulse nodded, and Nambu left. 

After an awkward moment, Jun stood. "If we're going to be working together, our titles are a little formal. What should we call you?" 

A shadow of indecision passed over the man's face. Joe watched him wrestle with something for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Kentaro," said Red Impulse. "My name is Kentaro."

Familiar again. As Joe puzzled over that, Jun took the lead. "Is this your first visit to Crescent Coral?"

"It is, indeed." 

"I'll give you the tour!" Jinpei hopped to his feet.

" _We_ will," said Jun, eying her brother.

Joe felt too close to putting the puzzle pieces together. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"We can grab lunch while we're at it," said Ryu, sparking some good-natured ribbing from Jinpei.

At least they'd be in the field soon. Joe itched to get out there and do his own digging. 

He waited a few minutes before heading to his room, but found himself stalking the base. Doing his best to avoid the tour, he roamed the halls, then found himself in the gym. Beating the shit out of something sounded like a great idea. After changing, he punished the heavy bag.

_"I love you."_

Fucking idiot. What the hell was he thinking? 

Joe realized he'd licked his lips. That just pissed him off more. Where the hell did Ken learn to kiss like that? Why would Ken want to do that with _him_?

He kicked, punched, and slammed the damn bag until he was breathless. Grabbing onto it, he rested his forehead against the worn leather. As he tried to catch his breath, an uncomfortable realization nagged at him. He'd spent all this time shoving Jun at Ken. Shimatta. Maybe _he_ was the fucking idiot.

Ken could just have wanted to shock him. If that was the case, there was no need to declare his love, the kiss would have been plenty. At least if this was a joke, his whole world wouldn't have to turn upside down. 

Eleven days. Too long, none of them had ever been missing that long. 

Feeling a bit calmer, Joe showered, then headed back toward his quarters. Instead, he realized he'd stopped at Ken's door. He hesitated just a moment before punching some possible codes into the keypad, smiling as one caused the door to hiss open.

His mother's birthday? Ken was getting lazy.

Joe stepped into Ken's room and looked it over, not sure what he expected to find. As usual, the room was an organized mess, a mostly utilitarian space. Only a few posters of planes gave it personality. He understood all too well. It was hard to get attached to a space the enemy wanted to destroy.

So why was he here? Joe idly went through the place, trying to find whatever his subconscious was after. He'd just reached the closet when the door clicked. For one crazy moment Joe thought Ken must have snuck home, trying to surprise them. Then he realized Nambu wouldn't keep such important news to himself.

Joe found himself hiding in a closet for the second time in two weeks. Through the slight crack between the doors, he caught the bright red of Red Impulse's uniform and frowned. Was this really Red Impulse? Had they just welcomed a Galactor agent?

A fake would explain the sudden politeness. Joe considered the combination, but knowing it was no clue either way. The whole world knew who Ken was now. It wasn't that hard to learn simple details like parents' birthdays.

As much as he wanted to pounce, now wasn't a time for rash mistakes. Fighting back his instinct to attack first and ask questions later, Joe watched as the man dug through the same drawers he'd just been searching. Except rather than moving on from the nightstand, Red Impulse chuckled. 

It took Joe a moment to realize the man had found a false panel. One he'd completely missed. Feeling stupid, Joe kept quiet. Red Impulse pulled something from the nightstand, then sat on the bed, staring at it. Just when Joe was ready to throw caution to the wind out of boredom, the man sighed and stood. He put the item back in the drawer then left. 

After waiting to ensure he wasn't returning, Joe slipped out and went to the same spot. Beneath the false panel, he found a few things, but it was the picture on top that drew him.

He'd seen this picture before. Little Ken with his parents.

One look at the man in the picture's face, and all the pieces fell together. "Holy crap."

Red Impulse was Ken's father.

### 

Ken hung in his bonds. It wasn't hard to feign being listless. According to the TV's ISO agent body count, it was day twelve. Eleven agents' bodies had been delivered in demented pranks, left at ISO facilities all over the world. For twelve days, Galactor hadn't made a single mistake. At least, not one that gave him a chance to break free.

But they'd had time for more fun. His tattoos now continued down half of his neck and chest. He'd spent more time in the doctor's scanner, each session more unpleasant than the last. Katse had invited another group of men to "use him as entertainment," sitting and watching from his throne.

It turned out the bastards were pretty fucking creative. In the grand scheme of things, if a man was measured by the quality of his enemies, Ken supposed he'd done well for himself. How many nineteen-year-olds could say the largest criminal organization in the world both feared and loathed them? Fat lot of good it did him right then, though. 

Something on the TV pulled him out of his pity party. He blinked, trying to focus as Director Anderson appeared at a press conference podium.

"The ISO wants the world to know that we've heard your concerns," said the director. "As of today, an older agent with an impeccable record has been assigned to oversee the Science Ninja Team."

Ken stared, sure he'd misheard. 

One of Katse's lackey news anchors appeared, seated at her comfortable desk. "A source within the UN has identified the agent only by his code name: Red Impulse."

"Oh, hell no," snarled Ken. He screamed, thrashing against his bindings.  

The answer from the darkness was only laughter.

### 

Red Impulse's island base loomed ahead. As much as so far, the pain in the ass had been polite, Joe could practically see a sign saying "Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here" floating above the place. Had they really sunk so low? 

It was bad enough they had to be so paranoid. The great Kagaku Ninja Tai had their beloved ship, recognized by millions, disguised so intently that Ryu kept complaining about the changed profile. At least Red Impulse's signature jet was just as heavily disguised. 

"So we're really doing this?" Ryu eyed the island from the pilot's seat.

"For now," said Joe. "Follow him in."

He wasn't surprised to see the mountainside open, revealing a large hangar. As they landed, Joe promised himself that at some point he'd get Kentaro Washio alone. Who did the man think he was, busting Ken's chops, while letting Ken think his father was still missing or dead?

"Once again into the breach," sighed Jun as they got onto the riser.

"Yeah, we can play on the beach!" cheered Jinpei.

Jun shook her head and rolled her eyes. While Joe had understood what she said, he didn't get it. Best to keep that to himself. 

Red Impulse and his two men were waiting in the hangar. After all three of them removed their helmets, Red Impulse said, "Let me introduce the other two men in my squad, Oniishi and Masaki."

Both men stepped forward to shake their hands. Joe took note of their firm, but not crushing, grips. Hopefully they weren't as hyper-competitive as their commander. 

Once the introductions were complete, they were led inside the base, and shown to their rooms. Now that they had their birdstyles back, Joe was reluctant to change out of them. He de-transformed just the same to continue playing nice. The others followed suit as Oniishi led them to the base's lounge.

"Make yourselves at home." Red Impulse had already settled into a chair, looking weary as he nursed a beer.

Joe grabbed a beer for himself and perched on the arm of a couch. "So what's our first move?"

The others slowly settled. 

"Your Dr. Nambu is being rather skittish," chuckled Red Impulse. "He's only given us two locations to investigate."

"At least that's a start." Joe shrugged. "When do we head out?"

"In a couple of days," said Red Impulse with an odd smile. "I've been informed that if I don't let more intelligence to be gathered first, I can kiss my ass goodbye." 

"More waiting?" Jun huffed, crossing her arms.

"What a bait and switch." Ryu flopped onto the couch with a soda.

Joe had to agree. He frowned. "We're not waiting anymore. Ken needs us."

"I thought you might say that," said Red Impulse, that annoyingly cocky smile of his back. "That's why Dr. Nambu gave me a code to disable the God Phoenix."

They all surged to their feet in a chorus of protests. Joe seriously considered flinging his beer at the asshole's head. "Then we'll just beat the release code out of you."

Red Impulse didn't have the decency to look worried. "Gatchaman will not thank me if I toss more of you into Katse's hands. Dr. Nambu wanted a week. I've given him two days. In the meantime, we'll train."

"That's all we've been doing!" Jun stepped forward, emerald eyes blazing with fury. "What do you care what's happening to Ken right now? You don't even _like_ him!"

Joe winced, weighing the value of spilling what he knew. He watched Red Impulse regard her, and then all of them.

"Don't tell me I don't care," said the man, his tone cold. "Ken is my son."

Even Red Impulse's men looked shocked as he turned and left, calling over his shoulder, "We begin training in an hour. Be prepared."

Oniishi and Masaki followed their leader. Jun, Ryu, and Jinpei half collapsed onto the nearest seats. 

"He's got to be lying," said Jun, shaking her head.

"No." Joe shuffled a foot uncomfortably. "I saw something back at the base. I believe him."

Three angry gazes latched onto him. If looks could kill, Joe was pretty sure he'd be a column of flame. 

"And you said nothing … _why_?" Jun's eyes narrowed.

Joe held up his hands helplessly. "I was gonna confront him today."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Don't even _talk_ to me until we get to training."

"Yeah," huffed Jinpei. He followed his sister from the room.

Joe looked to Ryu. "It's not like Ken was here for me to tell."

"I know." Ryu shrugged. "This sucks, though. Two more days."

"Better than a week." Joe knew he didn't sound convincing. "Let's go try the God Phoenix and see if he was bluffing."

Ryu grinned, grabbing a handful of pretzels. "Now that's the Joe I know."

"Yeah, yeah." Joe slapped him on the back and they headed to the hangar. If the ship was really disabled, maybe they could hotwire it. That would be easier than convincing either Nambu or Red Impulse to change their minds.

Too bad they only had an hour to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a good thing training started with boxing. They'd completely failed to override the override. Joe really needed to punch the hell out of someone. Even better, Red Impulse himself volunteered to be his partner.

"How could you treat your own son like shit?" he asked between trading jabs. 

"If you can talk, you're not working hard enough." 

Red Impulse came at him fast and furious, putting Joe on the defensive. The jerk got in a few good blows, which just pissed Joe off more, especially when he couldn't seem to connect. 

"Do you have fucking ice in your veins?" Joe grumbled as they circled one another again. "Even at his lowest, all you did was beat the shit out of him. You should have told him then. You owe him that."

 Ever since he'd seen the photo and understood, Joe couldn't get the Jigokiller incident out of his head. Ken had finally confessed where all the bruises came from. He'd barely managed to talk Joe out of hunting Red Impulse down and killing him in his sleep. The worst of it was that Ken seemed to think he deserved it. 

"When you have a child with a war on the way, you can lecture me about parenting." 

Joe smirked. Like he was having kids. Every girl he liked tried to kill him. Red Impulse scored another hit, this time to his stomach. This guy was really pissing him off. 

"By the way," said Red Impulse, his cocky grin broadening. "What were you doing in his closet? Is there anything we should know?"

That one hit too close to home. Joe responded by nailing him with an uppercut, smiling at the satisfaction of his fist connecting with the asshole's jaw. 

"You worried he picked up some habits from you?" He spared a quick glance toward Red Impulse's two male squad members.

Red Impulse managed to nail him a few more times. "For better or for worse, Ken got his looks from his mother. He's pretty. I can see how you might get confused."

Something about the man's insulting tone said that he meant "for worse." Joe grit his teeth, suspecting he'd just found the main reason for Red Impulse's treatment of Ken. Like Ken could help being pretty. 

As much as he'd love to throw Ken's preferences in the man's face, that would just reinforce the problem, leaving Ken in an awful position once he returned. Joe settled for redoubling his efforts, aiming to wipe that smug grin off the asshole's face. Maybe he'd get lucky and break something. At the moment, little would make him happier than seeing Red Impulse's jaw wired shut.

### 

Joe collapsed onto his bed. Boxing had led to wrestling, and then concentration tests while sitting in a freezing fucking waterfall. All three men of the Red Impulse squad were there the whole way, making it clear that _they_ found none of this challenging, and poking them with verbal sticks to fuck them up.

He wondered if Nambu was hoping to make them wish they'd stayed at the base. If so, Joe had to admit he'd succeeded. He was proud of the others, though. They'd kept their chins up and worked their hearts out. Ken would be pleased. Joe supposed he should tell them that. First, he had to muster the energy to stand.

He must have nodded off, because a tentative knock jolted him awake. "Come in."

The door opened and Jun peeked her head in. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Is this a bad time?"

Like he'd turn her away with her voice shaking like that. "Nope."

She smiled weakly, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Hell of a day, huh?"

"Something like that," he chuckled. 

When she stood there looking lost, Joe scooted over, holding out his hand. Jun came to sit next to him, then lay down. She felt good against him, warm and comforting. He didn't pry, letting her decide when she was ready to say what was on her mind.

"I just had the strangest discussion with Red Impulse," said Jun hesitantly.

Joe groaned. "Does it add to my long list of reasons for kicking his ass?"

She smiled a bit at that. "Yes and no."

Frowning, he turned onto his side, facing her. "Do tell."

Jun sniffled. "It started with his usual tact. He asked if I'm a virgin."

K'so. Joe cracked his knuckles. "How is that _his_ fucking business?"

"That's what I asked." She moved in closer, burying her face in his chest. "He said that Galactor's become far too effective. That if I get captured, he's concerned about what … what they might do to me."

Joe's blood ran cold. If this was some kind of manipulation, he didn't care if the man was Ken's father. He was feeding the ass his own nuts. "And then?"

She sniffled again. "He said that it's better for me to give my virginity before that can happen. So I'll know it doesn't have to … to be that way."

There was a certain icy logic to that, but Joe was still leaning toward murder. "If he offered to take care of that for you …"

Her eyes widened. "No. No, he didn't."

Joe felt himself relaxing. That was just what they needed, Red Impulse guilting his way into Jun's bed. 

"He said if there's no one here I want to do that with," she said softly, "he'd personally fly me somewhere. I didn't even want to ask where."

She let out a weak laugh, and Joe rolled his eyes. Then her expression hardened. "He said that Ken should have, and I quote, 'Taken care of this already.'"

Joe glanced toward the door. "Let's smother Red Impulse in his sleep tonight."

"I'm game," she sighed. "I always thought it _would_ be Ken." 

Jun looked up at him, her gaze so sad. Not knowing what else to do, Joe stroked her hair. Should he tell her what Ken said? That Ken Kissed him? But what if it really was a joke? He'd break her heart for nothing. Maybe even ruin any chance that those two could end up together.  

Even if it was true, if Ken was gay, he should have said something. Joe felt like a total ass. He'd never have encouraged Jun if Ken had just fessed up. "I know." 

"The worst part is that he's right." Jun frowned. "Not that Ken has any right to make that decision for me, but Galactor _is_ much more frightening now. I don't want my first time to be … that way."

Joe suddenly realized he was in dangerous waters. Was this going where he thought it was? Was that a good idea? 

"Would you …" she hesitated, then sat up. "Joe, would you do that for me?"

She wasn't crying anymore. In fact, she had her chin up, her expression determined.

Joe sat up as well. "What about Ken?"

While she winced at that, she didn't waver. "If he doesn't understand, then that's his loss, right? It isn't like I haven't given him plenty of opportunity."

That made Joe's eyebrows pop up. She flushed but smiled. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't noticed."

He cleared his throat. "I confess at times we've all considered getting popcorn. It's like watching some sad sitcom."

Jun smacked his arm but kept smiling. Could he really do this? Would she ask Ryu if he said no? He didn't even know if Ryu had any experience. That could be good or bad. Could the two handle the awkwardness after?

He didn't want to make her find some random guy for a random encounter. If she abstained then got captured and raped, he'd feel terrible, now that she explicitly asked. There was another factor too. It might get him gelded, but he felt how he felt.

"I just don't …" He frowned, searching for the right words. "Listen, I understand. I get it. It's not that I'm _against_ the idea. You're smart, gorgeous, and a hell of a catch. But you'd need to understand it would just be sex. I can't picture us having a relationship. I see you more as a sister."

To his surprise, she leaned in, resting her cheek against his chest. "Joe Asakura, you are a sensitive man."

"Hey! Don't go spreading that around," he huffed. "I have a rep."

"My lips are sealed." She did a little lock and key gesture with her hands. "And that's okay. I don't see it happening either. After all, it would mean I had to try and kill you." 

"Great, she asks me to deflower her, and then insults me." It occurred to him that they were really going to do this. Shimatta, this was awkward. "Uh, protection. I don't think I brought any."

Jun smirked and dug into her pocket, pulling out several condoms. "Courtesy of Red Impulse."

He grimaced. "If you want me to get it up, don't say that name again."

"I heard you two talking." Her eyes flashed with anger. "The things he said about Ken."

"The man's a first class prick." Joe felt a bit strange talking to her while she was holding the packets. He took them from her and set them on the nightstand. "You know, normally there's dinner or a movie, or at least an assassination attempt first."

"Well," said Jun, starting to pull her shirt up, "I think it's better this way. This isn't a date. It's meaningless, no strings sex."

He watched her shuck her top, then start on her bra. "Most men wait a lifetime to hear those magic words, you know."

"Then aren't you the lucky one?" Flushing and looking down, she slid off her bra, dropping it on the floor after her shirt. 

Joe had to admit she had great breasts, perky and perfectly proportioned to her athletic frame. Determined to make this good for her, he started leaning in, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Shirt first," she said with a grin.

Now this was a new side of her. He smiled. "Yes ma'am." 

Once his shirt had joined the pile, he leaned in, kissing the side of her neck. As he ghosted fingers along her sides, he murmured, "If you change your mind you tell me. Promise?"

Jun nodded, shivering. "I promise."

At that, he set about showing her how good it could be. As the kissing and caressing heated up, their pants joined their shirts. Joe had to remind himself he wasn't trying to make her fall in love with him. Still, he had his pride. Plus, if she was captured and those animals did anything to her, he wanted to give her a good memory to cling to. 

### 

The moment Ken heard the footsteps he tried to mentally retreat. Instead, their echoes in the darkness anchored him in hell. Katse emerged first into the light, and Ken watched him with wary, malevolent hate. 

"Such a foul mood," taunted Katse with a smirk. 

Green-clad goons followed him, dragging a slumping prisoner wearing Ken's civilian gear and bracelet. An awful lump settled into the pit of his stomach.

"We'd already analyzed Jun's gear when we had her during the Jigokillers," said Katse. "But having yours has allowed us to perfect some things."

Every time Galactor's leader spoke one of his teammates' real names, Ken itched to tear him apart. This time was no exception. Then the purple bastard picked up some kind of gun and shot the prisoner. Ken watched in horror as his gear flared to life, bright light signalling transformation. The prisoner screamed, arcs of current crackling over his body even as he collapsed in the Eagle's uniform.

Grinning, Katse turned to Ken. "What do you think?"

When Ken just stared, Katse shot the prisoner again. The man's pathetic cries as he convulsed during the de-transformation wound around Ken like more chains. How had he failed everyone so badly? How had he let himself be convinced they were dealing with idiots? 

Dangerous idiots, yes, but idiots.

"I'm sure your Dr. Nambu is adjusting their gear," said Katse with an amused lilt. "It will be an interesting arms race, measures and countermeasures."

 _Interesting_. Ken didn't trust himself to speak, too much helplessness and rage warring to spit forth. He just bared his teeth, twisting his wrists in the manacles, trying to distract himself with pain. Unfortunately they'd wrapped his wrists. The metal had cut dangerously deep into his skin. A few more hours, and he might have managed to bleed out.

Katse gestured to the goons. They stepped forward, grabbing the prisoner and dragging him away. 

"Tomorrow will be fifteen days together," Katse said, turning back to Ken. "I think that calls for a special celebration."

"Gonna take my chains off?" Ken's voice sounded hoarse and tired, but still held strength. He felt a small victory in that.

"Perhaps." Katse flashed a mysterious smile. "We'll call it a date."

Ken's skin crawled. As Katse left, laughing, Ken asked himself just how far he was willing to go. Whether it set him free or earned him a cyborg-proof death, how far would he sink to make it happen?

The prisoner's screams echoed in his head. His teammates' names spoken in Katse's voice followed, along with newscasts of his life crumbling around him. If he could convince Katse he was turning, really turning, could he take the freak down with him?

Maybe. He'd have to divulge secrets, though. Do terrible things. 

And he play right into Katse's trap. How many layers was it? A rat caught in a mirror maze, surrounded by infinite traps and dead ends. Only one path led to freedom in any form. But which one?

He was tired. So tired. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest. Exhaustion was the greatest enemy in a battle of wits. Whatever Katse planned for tomorrow, he had to regain his strength.

### 

Joe stared at Nambu's image on the screen, not really listening to the lecture. It was just a broken record of be careful, be careful, and by the way be really fucking careful.

The sound of his name spoken sharply jolted him back to attention. From their mentor's hard stare, he realized he was busted. 

"We'll be super extra cautious, Hakase," he promised. "Only half of the group in play at any time, as you said."

Twenty or so times, anyway. Joe waited to see if Nambu was going to restart his lecture, but the man just sighed and shook his head. 

"I pray for your success. And your safety."

The screen went blank, and Joe got chills. He would never get used to Nambu's loss of confidence, both in them and in himself. 

"All right," said Red Impulse, "we all know the plan. Let's get moving."

Having the three squadron members onboard the God Phoenix wasn't ideal, but at least Oniishi and Masaki were tolerable. Red Impulse he wanted to send up into the bubble and see how he handled flight without a plane.

Ryu glanced back to him, and Joe nodded. "Time to hunt."

The ship filled with dark grins. At least they were all on the same page. It had been two weeks. If Ken couldn't find a way out, they were finally coming to him. Heaven fucking help anyone who got in their way.

### 

Ken woke to the feel of cool silk against battered flesh. His head felt muddy, but the fabric felt so good against his bare skin. He slid against it, just to enjoy the sensation, and let out a soft sound of pleasure.

"Oh good, you're awake," said a smooth voice. A familiar one, one that should make him angry. Somehow that seemed a waste of energy.

The bed shifted as weight settled. Ken looked to see a man with long blond hair, and cheekbones sharp as glass. Or was that a woman? With the way the silk felt against his skin, creating an ache he needed to ease, he hoped it was a man.

His companion offered him a glass of champagne. "For our fifteen day anniversary."

Anniversary? When the man held out the narrow glass, Ken reached for it, only to find it pulled away. 

He blinked in fuzzy-headed confusion until he saw the crooked finger, then crawled forward to drink from the glass without taking it. Some of the bubbly liquid slid down his chin and throat, chased by an elegant fingertip, inflaming the ache into need. 

"What does my beautiful boy like?"

Something was wrong, very wrong, but that finger trailed fire down his chest. As that teasing finger continued to drift lower, he saw no need to answer, already liking where this was going. 

Except that delicious teasing stopped and withdrew. Ken looked up, the lack of touch leaving him cold and bereft. 

"Do you like men? Women? Both?" 

That elegant hand started stroking his hair, sliding fingertips along his scalp. He moaned at the contact, fire flaring again. "Men."

"Really?" There was pleasure in that low voice. "Any man in particular?"

Ken could barely think as those fingers slid down the back of his head, drawing down the back of his neck. Letting his head drop, he realized he'd breathed the name in his heart, and was rewarded with that feathery touch continuing down his back.

His companion chuckled, the sound warm and throaty. "Joe Asakura?"

Shivering just at the sound of his name, Ken nodded. He could still remember their kiss, Joe rigid in shock, but not pushing him away. Then he was cold, the touch gone. 

Left alone, he settled back into the sheets, sliding against them. Yet something nagged at him. Something was wrong. What was wrong?

Footsteps retreated, then approached. When a weight settled back onto the bed, Ken opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight of a very solid, very naked Condor, afraid to move in case he vanished. "I … I didn't think …"

"Didn't think what?" Joe cocked his head, watching him with one of his patented Condor stares.

"That you wanted …" Ken swallowed, his mouth dry. "That you felt the same."

Joe smiled, looking pleased. The expression sent heat shuddering through him. When Joe held out the champagne, Ken didn't argue, finishing the glass. Then the Condor, _his_ Condor, lay on the bed. 

"Now what have you imagined me doing to you?" Joe grinned, threading fingers into his hair. "We've got some fantasies to act out."

Fantasies. Ken bit his lip, smiling. He had plenty of those. He'd thought that was all he'd ever have. 

As it turned out, reality was even better.


	7. Chapter 7

Ken woke to the familiar pressure of manacles. A dream. Just a dream. Given the constant stream of nightmares he'd had since his capture, he wasn't inclined to complain. 

Looking up, he saw that Katse sat on his stupid throne, watching him with a broad smile. Ken caught himself growling, hoping he gave nothing away.

"Really," said Katse, still smiling, "after our lovely date your attitude is still so foul?"

Date? Long, golden hair flashed in his mind's eye. Panic surged but Ken shoved it down. He must have moaned in his dream. That was all.

"So, the Eagle is gay." Katse chuckled, and the bottom fell out of Ken's world. 

Shimatta. Had he spoken Joe's name? Please, let Katse be grasping at straws. Ken spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Not just gay for the Condor, but gay. How delightful."

Ken closed his eyes, desperately searching for calm. He couldn't let Katse manipulate him into revealing things. He had to stay in control.

"And a bottom!" Katse clapped. "All this time, I thought letting my men have you might break you down. Little did I know I was indulging another fantasy."

Ken's whole body shook. This time, it wasn't in fear or pain. Pure rage threatened to sear away his last vestiges of self-control. It wasn't possible. Katse couldn't _know_. He'd just been dreaming, he must have muttered in his sleep.

Katse stood, grabbing the TV and pulling it closer to Ken. "I can see you're having difficulty understanding. Don't worry, I'll show you."

The screen flared to life. It showed Katse's men injecting him, knocking him out. They carried him off and cleaned him up, then took him to a bedroom, its familiarity making Ken's stomach churn. 

No, it wasn't possible. He'd have known.

A woman approached, injecting him with something else. She urged him to swallow some pills, and as far as he could tell, he did. Not long after that his skin began to flush, hardening flesh tenting the silk sheets as he started writhing against them.

Drugged. Ken tried to focus on how terrible he looked, gaunt and pale. Between the marks from torture and an entire left side covered with blackwork tattoos, he didn't even recognize himself. Instead, all he saw was a weak fool who'd fallen for the simplest and most obvious of tricks.

Every moment happened as he remembered it. Now that he saw the blond with a clear head, he easily recognized Katse's chin and lips, his stature, and the way he carried himself. There he'd had his enemy unmasked, free to do anything he wanted. Instead of choking the life out of him, he'd crawled like some kind of pet for the man's touch.

Then Katse returned as Joe. For one thing, it proved that Katse knew every detail about the Condor. Even without the drugs, Ken couldn't see anything wrong with the disguise. It was the look on his own face, though, that hurt the most. He could protest until he turned blue, but the man in the video was too obviously in love, looking so happy he might cry.

Ken realized there were tears running down his cheeks. Listening to himself tell Katse everything he wanted, everything he needed, was the ultimate self-betrayal. And this time, there was no one else to blame. Some part of his pathetic mind tried to cling to what it was seeing, to pretend it was real and drive away the pain. Nothing, though, could change the fact that he'd had sex with Berg Katse. 

No, he'd _made love_ to Berg Katse. 

"You're not a bad lay, really," said Katse, grinning. "What you lack in experience you make up for in enthusiasm."

A sob escaped Ken even as he jerked against the chains. The video kept playing, somehow a deeper, more agonizing violation than the brutality of Katse's men earlier. All the while his captor watched him with that cheshire grin, staring right through him.

When the false Joe finally left him in the video, the screen went dark.  Katse pursed his lips. "Your team finally made an appearance. Fifteen days after you vanished, they've started investigating one of our bases. What do you think, should I let them find this video? Maybe a compilation of your greatest hits since you arrived?"

He wouldn't … Katse wanted everyone to think he was dead …

Still, for a terrifying moment, Ken almost begged. He didn't want their last memories of him to be like this. 

The TV once again flared to life. It showed Joe, Jinpei, and one of Red Impulse's men taking out guards and stealing their uniforms. Ken could only watch as they infiltrated the base, praying they'd made their way back out. 

"I'm still trying to decide," said Katse, watching the screen. "Who should I take next? My people would very much enjoy breaking the Condor, I'm sure, but the lovely Swan could be fun to play with. My men are eager to sample what's under those ridiculous white panties."

Rage flooded back, burning away the shame. "Keep your hands off her."

"Then there's the boy." Katse tapped his chin. "Children aren't personally my thing, but I have plenty of men happy to plough a younger field."

Ken went very still. The very thought that Jinpei might experience what he was suffering was too much. Inside him, something snapped. Suddenly he was screaming, thrashing against the bindings to get to Katse. When his enemy just continued to smile, that just enraged him further, until every ounce of energy was spent.

At that point Ken sagged, feebly reaching for his mental retreat. If he was lucky, he'd crawl inside and never emerge. Lately, though, it seemed his luck had run out.

### 

Joe sat slumped with the others in Red Impulse's lounge. Two weeks of searching had brought them nothing but frustration. Still no hints to the location of Galactor's headquarters, or where Ken might be held. For once he didn't even care that Red Impulse was talking to Nambu by himself. There was nothing else to say, except that they'd failed.

When Oniishi turned on the TV, Joe nearly told him to turn it off. The action brought the rest of the team onto the couch with him, Ryu settling onto the other end, Jun squeezing into the middle, and Jinpei huddled in her lap. 

The newscast was just starting. A far too perky woman started talking, and Joe did his best to ignore her. An entire month. If Ken still lived, that was a month of torture and suffering. They'd completely failed him.

Though he knew what Ken would say. As long as Joe didn't lose any of the others, he hadn't failed. That was cold comfort. He wanted his friend back. 

"Oh my God …"

Jun's horrified whisper jarred him back to the present. Head snapping up, Joe looked to the screen. What he saw there rendered him mute, unable to understand what the broadcaster was saying as he absorbed the sight. 

In some kind of sick joke, Galactor had left the final ISO body hanging on a wall. Posed in some twisted combination of Jesus on a cross and an avenging angel was the Eagle, wings spread like he was swooping down, yet pinned into place.

Someone dashed to a trash can. Joe barely heard them losing their lunch, too focused on trying to see the Eagle's face. The math was right: twenty-nine missing agents, twenty-nine bodies. Still, it wasn't hard to get another body.

Gunfire exploded from behind him. The TV went up in sparks and smoke. Joe dove from the couch, unzipping the side pouch on his jeans as he rolled to a defensible position. By the time he stopped, shuriken in hand, he found himself staring at Red Impulse still pressing the trigger. The chamber fortunately appeared to be empty.

For a moment nobody moved. Then Red Impulse said hoarsely, "Dr. Nambu said to believe nothing until the DNA tests are complete."

He spun on his heel, leaving. Even his own men just stared after him. Joe still didn't know how the man really felt about his son, but he supposed shooting up a TV could be described as grief.

"It's not aniki," whispered Jinpei. "It can't be aniki."

Joe stood. He had to do something. Their supposed adult supervision in the form of Oniishi and Masaki had run after their boss. Ryu had finished throwing up and was washing his mouth out with beer. Both Jun and Jinpei were still huddled together, faces buried against each other.

"All of you," said Joe, grasping at straws. He couldn't just sit here or he was going to lose it. "In ten minutes, we're going for a run around the island."

They completely ignored him. Was he being unreasonable? Probably, but sitting here stewing wouldn't speed up the tests. Joe slammed his hand down on the counter, making the others jump. "Running, ten minutes. Meet me out front. Move it!"

His teammates stared at him in shock. Then they pulled themselves together, wooden but moving. If he was really overstepping his bounds, Joe knew they'd tell him. Until then, this was the only way he could think of to survive the wait.

### 

Ken felt little as he watched the footage. Let the world believe he was dead. Better that than knowing the truth. Gatchaman was a failure, reduced to little more than a toy for the organization he was supposed to take down.

There was only one thing left, only one thing they could do to him that he truly feared. As if summoned by the thought, the sound of squeaky wheels made him shudder. The tattoos were finished. Sure enough, Dr. Raphael arrived with the gurney, along with his assistant. 

"Today we finally begin," said the doctor, stepping forward to administer the injection. "You are destined for great things."

Ken let out a bitter laugh that ended in a sob. He went limp, trying to hide the moment that his body slipped from his control. As usual, it made no difference. The doctor always knew the exact point it was safe to remove the restraints. 

Soon he was on the gurney, and then in the lab. Unlike Katse and the others, Dr. Raphael was all business, getting right to his task without taunts or speeches. Unfortunately, that task today involved settling Ken face down on a cold metal table, then swabbing the back of his neck.

"Such a waste," complained Dr. Raphael, "to do just one procedure."

"Lord Katse has a very specific timetable," said a voice Ken didn't recognize. "Don't worry, you'll get to make all of your modifications."

Modifications? The doctor swabbed the back of his neck, then sliced into it. Ken hissed with pain and tried to escape, but his place of calm was so frayed it was almost impossible to reach. So, he stayed trapped feeling the cool metal implements, the bite of anesthetic, and the foreign invasion of something pressed into his body.

With a satisfied sound, Dr. Raphael spoke. "Permission to test?" 

"Permission granted." 

Ken shuddered at the sound of Katse's voice. For a moment he saw himself leaping from the table, his hate overcoming the paralytic. But no, he hadn't moved. Then his world exploded, engulfing him in white-hot fire.

In an eternity and an instant, it was over. He lay panting, his throat raw, listening to Katse's throaty chuckle.

"You've outdone yourself, Dr. Raphael." Katse stepped closer. "We'll begin the training. Soon you can proceed to the next stage."

The doctor let out a soft grunt. "Just remember that he'll require significant tuning to meet operational parameters."

"Of course. How could I forget?"

A hand rested on Ken's back. His stomach threatened to heave.

"Gatchaman," said Katse, sounding almost giddy, "you're mine."

### 

Ken woke on the floor. Just that fact was different enough to get his attention. He pushed himself up, ignoring his abused body's protests. Soon he realized that while the angle was different, the room was the same, darkness except for a soft circle of light. Except this time he wasn't in chains.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

Katse's voice, from behind him. Ken turned, to find his nemesis sitting on his throne, watching with that infuriating little smile. While Ken's mind tried to register the situation, rage and instinct took over. Freedom shouldn't be wasted. 

He launched at his enemy, making it only a few steps before collapsing in agony. There was no escaping the white-hot pain. No favoring an injury, or compensating. The agony was all-consuming, everywhere and everything. Then it was gone, leaving him panting and trembling on the floor.

"Manners," said Katse with a tsk. 

When Ken could control his body again, he pushed up to sit. "I'll kill you," he promised, his throat aching and raw.

"Not before I tame you."

Letting out a roar, he launched at Katse again. He barely made it to his feet before the pain consumed him yet again. That didn't stop his next attempt, or his next. He had nothing left but hate. Either he'd get his hands around Katse's throat, or he'd have a heart attack and die. He won either way.

### 

Just two days after returning to Crescent Coral Base, Joe felt the walls closing in on him. They weren't entirely on lock-down this time, but they might as well have been, since Galactor hadn't attacked. 

Nambu's secretary waved him past as he arrived. He stepped into their mentor's office, hoping for new leads, but Hakase looked far too drawn and tired. In the two months since Ken was captured, the number of fine lines around the man's eyes had multiplied, and it was impossible to picture him now without dark circles beneath his eyes. 

Joe sat without being asked. "Hakase, you've made us rest. Maybe it's your turn."

The old Nambu would have pulled on an impassive mask. This one responded with a humorless smile. "Perhaps if you integrate these new changes well."

Swallowing a curse, Joe made himself stay calm. "What new changes?"

Nambu took a deep breath. K'so, he really wasn't gonna like this. 

"We have _not_ given up on finding Ken," the doctor stated, his intent stare underlying his point. "But we've realized it's dangerous not to have alternates for the team."

Shimatta. "So the DNA tests …"

"Keep giving the same results." Nambu sighed. "A missing ISO scientist injected with the blood of all twenty-nine missing agents."

Including the Eagle. This was a fucking nightmare. "And now you want us to train alternates."

"Yes." Nambu folded his hands on his desk. "I've already selected the best candidates. A married couple, both top secret services agents."

So much for giving them a say in who they worked with. Though, that wasn't the only point for Joe's bitterness. "Suddenly relationships within the team are okay?"

The narrowed eyes at least reminded him of the old Nambu, stern and confident. "They're the best candidates. Ideally you'll need only one of them at a time. I want you to train in all possible combinations."

Nambu gestured to the screen on his wall, so Joe reluctantly turned his attention there. A man's picture and stats appeared, and Joe winced, startled by how ugly and harsh the guy looked. 

"This is Getz. He's fast and lethal, and an expert in infiltration."

With a face like that, Joe could easily imagine the guy blending in with Galactor. Glancing over the man's stats, one thing quickly became clear, and he frowned. "He's ten years older than any of us."

Their mentor looked weary again. "I was forbidden from considering candidates below twenty-five. If it makes you feel better, I ignored that requirement and these two still came out on top."

"This job will be harder on them," Joe protested. "They won't have the same stamina. They won't recover as fast."

"Sometimes age and wisdom trumps youth and enthusiasm." Nambu pressed a button and another stats sheet came up.

Shocked again, Joe whistled. What a babe. "You're telling me _that's_ his fiancé?"

Nambu narrowed his eyes. "Yes. This is Mako. She excels in reading people and situations. While Getz is an acceptable pilot, she was top in her class. "

Both pilots. "So you've chosen two people who can replace the Eagle."

"Yes and no." Nambu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Flying a jet fighter takes years of training, so choosing qualified pilots makes this easier. Both of them will be drilled in _all_ of the team's skill-sets so they can fill in as needed."

"Generalists, then." They were a team of specialists. Joe wasn't thrilled, but he supposed alternates had to be generalists. "What are their designations?"

"For now they'll share one." The doctor pressed a button to show side-by-side pictures of the couple. One set of pictures were of both in their civilian uniforms, with a number six on their shirts. 

Joe was relieved to see they weren't wearing Ken's colors. Most of their shirts were yellow, with an orange six in the center, and red on the sleeves. That answered another question, releasing a knot of tension from his shoulders. 

Their outfit was in a slightly different cut and design, more suitable to their ages, but the husband in particular looked strange. "Getz looks like he's trying too hard to be one of the kids."

Mako, on the other hand, filled hers out quite nicely. That was definitely the body of a woman, not a girl, and Joe couldn't help tracing her curves. 

"Getz agrees," said Nambu, sounding amused. 

Stiffening, Joe wondered if their mentor was talking about the age thing, or the guy's gorgeous fiancé. He decided to be smart for once, and not ask.

"It's the best we could do on short notice." Nambu shrugged. "He and Mako are calling themselves sixty-six."

At least they had a sense of humor. Another set of pictures came up, this time of them in birdstyle. The body of their uniforms was dark green, with dark red boots and gloves, a brighter red cape, and pale red on its inside. 

As the screen showed pictures of them at different angles, Joe noted their visors had the same hooked shape as his and Ken's. "What are they supposed to be?"

"G-6 is the Hawk."

Not the Eagle. Good. "When do we meet them?"

"They arrive tonight. You'll start training with them in the morning." 

Which meant they weren't going back out on the hunt. Joe frowned. "The Red Impulse squad will get farther, faster, with help."

Nambu removed his glasses. "Kentaro's grown far too reckless. You know as well as I do why I called you back here."

Oh, Joe knew. Two bases searched. Nothing found but frustration. Red Impulse blowing a gasket and trashing his own base. They'd been _glad_ to get out of there, even if it meant back to exile under the sea. 

And never had Nambu spoken the man's name before. Joe almost asked one of many burning questions, but the doctor looked exhausted. "We'll train their asses off, but only if you promise to get some sleep."

Nambu smiled weakly. "I promise I'll rest. I can't promise I'll sleep."

"Drugs can do wonders." Joe stood. "Anything else, Hakase?"

"Emphasize the word _alternate_. The others don't have to love them, but I expect you to work as a team."

Joe nodded. Their priority had to be finding Ken. More manpower, _skilled_ manpower, definitely wouldn't hurt. Plus, having alternates meant that if Ken needed some time to recover, he'd have it. 

This could work. Now to convince the others.


	8. Chapter 8

He was born screaming, in a world of pain beyond pain. Then there was nothing -- just him on a cold floor, staring into the dark.

"Who are you?" 

His brain felt muddled. He tried to process the question.

"Who are you?"

The voice was insistent. Except he didn't have an answer.

"It is done," said a lower voice.

Footsteps approached in the darkness. A man in purple crouched before him, taking hold of his chin. 

"Who are you?" The man stared at him, waiting.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he had no answer.

The man smiled. "I know. I know who you are."

"Who?" His voice was barely audible, gritty and strained.

"Raven," said the man. "You are Raven. My lovely bird, beautiful and deadly."

He remembered flying, soaring with abandon. 

"I am Raven." It felt good to have a name, to speak it aloud. "Who are you?"

The man in purple smiled. "I am your Master."

"Master." Raven's head felt so heavy. He was so tired.

"Rest, my beautiful boy." The man let go of his chin and stood. 

Rest. He lay his head on the floor and closed his eyes. In his dreams, he was still screaming.

### 

Joe stood with Nambu and Mako, watching the training room. Getz fought beside Jun, Jinpei, and Ryu. The man might be ugly but he was good. "He's still struggling with birdstyle."

"So am I," said Mako, shrugging. "You guys practically live in the air. I'm not sure we'll ever reach your level of proficiency."

That was Mako. No bitterness or even sadness. Just a statement of facts. 

"There was a reason we started them young," said Nambu. "They needed this to be second nature. The war began faster than anticipated."

"I hope you're selecting some younger candidates as well," she said. "Even if you can't send them into combat until they're older."

Joe glanced to Nambu. From the man's obvious discomfort, he had the feeling that plan was already underway. He made a mental note to bring up the subject later in private. If nothing else, the team could make suggestions regarding training.

Seeing Getz falter more and more, Joe focused on the fight. "Take five, everyone. Then the G-6's swap."

The others had broken a slight sweat, but looked ready to go. Getz left the room stiffly, shaking his head, obviously disappointed in his performance. 

"Time to go play spouse before I go all Hawk." Mako smiled and left.

Joe waited until she was down the hall before speaking. "These two are good, but they're a short-term solution."

"I know," sighed Nambu. "And yes, I am assembling another group of youngsters to train. They should reach peak form as the rest of you start slowing down."

If they survived that long. Joe kept that thought to himself. 

"I received a brief report from Kentaro." Nambu watched Jinpei and Ryu goof around as they waited. "He has a promising lead."

Joe turned, trying to read their mentor's expression. It had been three months since Ken was taken, and this was the first time he'd heard of any lead at all. "You don't look convinced."

Nambu glanced at him, returning his attention to the training room. "I don't want to get my hopes up. I'll leave it to your judgment, whether you tell the others."

Secrecy sucked. He'd hated it when Nambu and Ken kept things from them, and hated keeping things from the others now. Was it better to give them hope? Or to protect them from hoping too much? "I'll let you know what I decide."

The next training run started, this time the others fighting with Mako at their side. She was right, she was still struggling. But to be fair, she and Getz had only had a month in birdstyle. They'd had years.

"You know," said Getz, coming to join them, "I never felt old until I met you people."

Joe snorted, watching the Swallow dart around Mako like a hummingbird on speed. "Jinpei makes me feel old every day."

"There is that." Getz chuckled. 

As he watched the training run, Joe tried to focus, but all he could think about was that lead. He should be out there helping to run it down. Jun still had the ability to override the lock-downs. If they decided to go, nothing could hold them back.

Nambu was right, though. Red Impulse had lost it. Going with his squad was basically begging to die. Joe's only option was to whip these Hawks into shape. The next time Galactor attacked instead of hiding behind propaganda, they had to be ready. 

No plan was perfect. At some point, Katse's strategy would bite him in the ass, giving them the foothold they needed. Finding Ken wouldn't be far behind.

### 

He didn't know how he got on the table. He lay in Raphael's lab, unable to move. It was cold, so cold. The doctor and his assistant wore blood-stained surgical scrubs. Around him monitors beeped, and he could feel a strange tugging, deep in his gut.

"Report," said Katse's voice.

Dr. Raphael huffed. "Conversion is an art, not a science, Sire. This is my most lifelike model to date. I'll be finished when I'm finished. Faster, if you stop interrupting."

Conversion? Ken — his name was Ken — felt another tug, then realized with a sick certainty what it was. They were taking him apart. Making him a cyborg.

The fact that it didn't hurt made the whole thing surreal. It wasn't long before the sharp stench of antiseptic and coppery tang of blood drove him toward his safe place. No one could touch him there, in that perfect moment when he'd waited in his mother's arms, seeing his dad leaving the airfield to join them. 

Not even Katse.

### 

Ken woke again to the smell of blood. This time, though, it wasn't his own. He stood in a room piled with bodies, each gashed with deep claw marks like a wild animal savaged them. 

Someone was crying. His head felt heavy as he looked around. A mother clutched her child in a corner. Blood spattered and crying, she stared at him like he was some kind of monster, doing her best to put her body between them. 

"Don't hurt my baby! Just let my baby go, please!"

Why would she think he'd hurt her baby? Ken frowned, opening his mouth to tell her otherwise, when speakers crackled. 

"Enjoying your handiwork, Gatchaman?"

Katse's taunting tone made him snarl. "Let them go!"

His enemy just laughed. Ken raised his hands, staring at the black gloves and the wicked, curved talons arcing from the gloves' back. They dripped with blood and gore, and he started to shake, backing away. This had to be some kind of trick. He didn't do this.

One of the walls shimmered. As the woman continued to cry, the wall turned into a screen. The video it played wasn't possible, him dressed all in black, laughing and "playing" as he slaughtered unarmed people. 

Yet he fell to his knees, certain he'd be sick. This wasn't happening. Videos weren't hard to fake. He didn't, he couldn't …

"You're not done," said Katse. "Two more to go!"

The purple bastard started to laugh. Ken screamed, looking for a door or window, any way to get his hands on his captor. Instead, white hot pain obliterated everything.

### 

Joe arrived in the ready room with an uneasy feeling. There was something in Nambu's voice when he said to assemble the team. He paced, trying to understand what it was as the others trickled in.

The first to arrive was Jun. She dashed through the door, eyes bright. "Is there news?"

"I don't know." Joe kept pacing. He was freaking her out, he could see that, but he couldn't help it. 

Mako and Getz arrived next. After four months of training together, Joe had learned to read them, though not as well as the others. The pair looked both nervous and excited. Not unexpected, given the possibility of action.

No attacks in six months. It was unprecedented. 

Jinpei came bounding in, running to bounce on the couch next to Jun. She smiled, but to Joe, it looked forced. His doing. He was being a downer.

Hopefully he was wrong. Maybe there was an attack, and Nambu was just worried. 

When Ryu arrived, Joe noticed he'd lost weight. All things considered that was a good thing. He'd have to ask the big guy how he was doing, though. Make sure the weight loss was just from training. Ryu losing his appetite would be a sign of serious problems.

K'so, he was turning into Ken, over-thinking everything. It was a relief when Nambu arrived, carrying a box. 

Joe desperately needed a distraction. He leaned against the wall as the others took their seats. Their mentor's expression was guarded. Not a good sign.

"Per ISO protocol," said Nambu, his voice flat, "an agent who has been missing for six months is declared Missing in Action."

Shimatta. It was worse than he'd thought. Joe grabbed a shuriken, needing something to chew. The others just stared silently, no doubt also wishing this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"I'm not saying to give up hope," Nambu continued, "but we have to face certain realities."

"No, we don't." Jinpei spoke softly, and Jun put a hand on his shoulder. 

Silence again. Nambu opened the box, pulling out shirts. Their shirts. "Joe, you've matured into a true leader. Between that and your experience with the team, I'm assigning you G-1." 

"No." The word came out before he could stop himself. "Ken is G-1."

"Ken isn't here." Nambu fixed a stern gaze on him. "A team needs a leader. You can't lead if you still feel you're holding someone's place."

Joe stared at the number one shirt. The thought of taking it felt like the worst of betrayals, like he was accepting that they'd never find Ken, or that he'd never be fit for duty again. 

When Jun stood, Joe thought she might walk out. Instead, she took the shirt from their mentor and pressed it into Joe's hands. "You know Ken would agree."

Sometimes Joe thought Jun was the strongest of them all. Time and time again she'd proved she was the most sensible, that was for sure. He stared into those sad green eyes and sighed. "What would my designation be?"

"You remain the Condor with the same uniform," said Nambu. "I will make it a team decision whether Gatchaman is only for Ken, or belongs to the G-1."

That was a concession Joe hadn't expected. He already knew his feelings on the subject. "It's Ken's."

Jun smiled faintly, nodding in agreement. The others joined in. Unanimous.

Nambu pulled another shirt from the box. "Jun, you are G-2."

Now she looked hesitant. "I don't know if …"

Their mentor held up his hand. "Consider it a trial run if you like."

After another quiet moment, she stepped forward and took the shirt. Nambu continued, pulling out a pair of shirts. "Jinpei is G-3, and Ryu is G-4." 

Looking stunned, the two came forward and took their new shirts. Joe glanced to Getz and Mako, but neither showed any annoyance, which frankly he found surprising. They were by far the oldest and most experienced agents on the team, but the lowest ranks.

But their experience wasn't Kagaku Ninja Tai experience. 

"Getz is G-5," said Nambu, "and Mako remains G-6. The alternate."

When Getz hesitated, Mako winked, squeezing his arm. "You're settling better into birdstyle. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

Once they all had their shirts, they sat in silence until Nambu finally spoke. "Galactor remains quiet. Worse, they remain almost impenetrable, offering us little opportunity to figure out their plans. However, there is one area where they're losing ground."

"Is there?" Joe hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but it was hard to imagine that this new, smarter Katse would screw up.

"There is. People and governments around the world are getting complacent. Without attacks, the issue of the team's ages is tapering off. What does it matter if you're not out there fighting?"

That was true. "So what does that mean for us?"

"Either they'll force the issue back into the limelight," said Nambu, "or they'll stay quiet and wait for people to become so complacent we lose our funding."

Was it bad that Joe hoped they'd attack? He was so tired of training. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Director Anderson and I have discussed this for many hours." Nambu sighed. "We decided it's best to maintain a low profile, at least for a while. He'll try to push our one small advantage and we'll see what happens."

Joe groaned. _Something_ better happen soon. He was sick and tired of watching fish.

### 

Joe tossed and turned. His closet was filled with accusations, in the form of identical number one t-shirts. How the fuck had this happened? He and Ken had always sworn they'd die together. Preferably doing something gloriously heroic and stupid. 

Six months. At this point, Joe didn't know what to hope for. Was it selfish to hope Ken was alive? To be in Galactor's hands all the time …

But maybe he wasn't. Maybe he escaped, but had amnesia, or was too injured to get far. If he had, he'd find a way to contact them. Ken was smart. He'd build his own radio out of paperclips and rubber bands if he had to.

Well, maybe that was more a Jun solution. Joe ran his hands over his face. Six months to figure out how he felt, yet he was still confused. He'd spent so much time trying to understand that the moment was irrevocably burned into his mind. 

Thinking back, Ken had looked so earnest, so nervous when he said those three confusing words. Of course, Joe had blown it off. Frustration had tightened Ken's features then, and when Ken grabbed him, Joe had been sure they'd have a fight right there.

Except then he was fighting for breath. 

The memory had Joe feeling …

Fuck. He shot out of bed, pulling on some sweats. The ready room. Someone might be there. Or he could play some mindless game and wear himself out.

The room was dark, but he wasn't alone. He heard a sniffle and turned on the lights. There sat Jun on the couch, wiping her eyes while trying to smile. 

"I didn't think anyone was up." She stood, trying to pass him to get to the door.

Joe stood in her way. "You don't have to go. I wouldn't mind the company." 

"I'm not very good company right now." 

He smirked. "I'm never good company."

She sighed and whacked his arm, but settled back onto the couch. Joe sat next to her, sliding an arm around her as she leaned into him. After a while he thought she'd fallen asleep. He tried to figure out how to escape without waking her, but then she spoke.

"Do you think he's dead?"

He'd asked himself the same thing far too many times. "I don't know."

"I never told him how I felt." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

Joe couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You tried."

"No, I hinted. I knew he was way too focused, way too dense, or just afraid, but I never just _told_ him."

Guilt resurfaced. He'd never once asked Ken if he was interested in Jun. Joe had just seen Jun's interest in Ken. He'd been determined to get his uptight friend to relax, to accept something good out of life just for himself. 

Of course, Ken could have popped him upside the head. Told him to quit it. Why hadn't he? 

Joe realized he should say something. Unsure of how to share what he knew, or at least what he thought he knew, he fell back on the usual. "You know Ken. A slave to duty." 

"Yeah," she sighed. "Promise me you won't do that. When you meet some nice girl who doesn't try to kill you, tell her how you feel."

His attempt to not laugh turned into a snort. Even ignoring the issue of Ken, the idea that he'd settle down with a "nice" girl was far too funny. Well, so did the idea that live long enough to settle down at all. "How about a bad girl, but not so bad she wants me dead?"

Jun gave his stomach a pat, then sat up, stretching. "You'll marry a nice Catholic girl and have fifteen kids. All hellions like you. Wait and see."

"Good Lord, woman." Joe crossed himself reflexively.

She snickered and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, Joe."

"Anytime. As long as you remove that hex."

"Never, Joe. Never."

He huffed and she left. Great, now he was obsessing over Ken _and_ terrified he'd end up married with fifteen kids. What did he do to deserve that?


	9. Chapter 9

Raven half danced, half fought through the training sequence's first round. Slow. Boring. He cranked the music, putting his favorite song on repeat. The hard, driving beat propelled him forward as he easily slaughtered the troops Master threw at him. 

Already the floor was slick with blood. Whatever these green goons did to land here with him, it wasn't his problem. _He_ was _their_ punishment. Laughing with relief, he cut them down.

Master watched from the darkness. Raven killed every one of them for him, thrilling as the last fell. He wasn't even breathing hard and they were dead. All dead.

Next round. Grinning, he faced armored women in pastels. He danced to the music again, singing along as he waited for them to make a move. 

Their leader charged, but Raven was faster. He felt like playing so he didn't kill her right away. Instead, he drew her into his dance, giggling at her shriek of fury. 

Oh, she was a fun one. Her companions circled, trying to make their move. He kept maneuvering her in the way. Finally one had enough, cutting her down themselves. Laughing, Raven slammed his talons into her gut, lifting her and pitching her over his shoulder.

"Enough play, my beautiful boy," said Master's voice from the dark. "Your time is nearly here. Show Master that you're ready."

The women paled. Raven grinned. "Yes, Master."

It took less than a minute to take the rest down. Still not breathing hard, Raven waited for the next round. This time he'd complete the sequence. This time he'd make Master proud.

### 

Joe stood stiffly, head bowed. He still hadn't forgiven Nambu for this, but in his heart he knew the doctor had no choice. After a year with no Galactor attacks, the world had re-embraced the team, gripped by some bizarre nostalgia where they forgot all discussions of disbanding.

Dignitaries filed into place. Silently cursing them, he scanned for trouble as well as he could without moving. Ken would be horrified at the ostentatious displays of him in birdstyle. The open setting would drive him batty, complaining about security.

And forcing the team to stand in front of it all, in birdstyle no less, vulnerable and open to scrutiny? Since when did ninjas stand front and center? 

Joe didn't want to share his grief with these hypocrites. On the one-year anniversary of Ken's capture, he wanted to vanish with his team. They were the only ones who understood his pain. Instead, he had to stand here staring at people who felt they were too expensive, that it was no longer "feasible" to maintain their current level of readiness.

The next politician who claimed elite forces weren't needed in "times of peace" was getting a shuriken in his ass. If Joe heard another say the team should be downgraded to ceremonial purposes, he was tossing them off the nearest balcony. Ingrates. These were the people they'd devoted their lives to protecting? 

Some stuffed suit started droning, talking about how the white of Gatchaman's uniform was like the dove, the bird of peace. Joe did his best to tune him out, though really, he should be listening. He and the others had a betting pool on how many times the word "sacrifice" would be mentioned.

His heart just wasn't in it. Let the others count. Instead, he found himself falling back into bad habits. Over and over, he replayed their last mission in his head. He still remembered every moment in excruciating detail, as vividly as he still dreamed of his parents' deaths.

It didn't help that there wasn't much they could have done differently. They were fucked from the moment they arrived in the town. And now they were fucked again, close to being sat on a shelf like discarded dolls. 

The sky rumbled. Keeping his head bowed, he watched dark shadows of clouds slowly envelop the field. He found some comfort imagining that Ken was making damn sure the public memorial rained out. Below, the crowd grew restless. It was only a matter of time before many chose not to sacrifice their _comfort_ to honor someone who sacrificed his _life_ for them.

For them and for him. That was the part that still ate at him. In his blackest moments, Joe ranted and raved at Ken for giving him no choice. And that stupid fucking kiss! 

Gasps rippled through the crowd. Joe felt a chill wash over him, watching as one person after another turned their attention skyward. 

Nambu had fitted them with earpieces for the occasion, so they could communicate without moving their hands. While Joe suspected the devices' real purpose was to let the doctor yell at Jinpei to be still, they had also discussed the possibility that Galactor couldn't resist an attack on the memorial service.

The moment Joe's earpiece beeped, he knew. 

"G-1," said Nambu's voice. "They're here. Deploy."

Joe still felt sick at having Ken's number. He stuffed that down, adrenaline making him almost shaky with anticipation. Looking skyward, he saw a massive black mecha emerging from the clouds, far larger than any they'd seen before. It was shaped like a dark angel, her face serene, and carrying a scythe. 

Below, the crowd panicked. They scattered, screaming, and Joe spoke into his bracelet. "It's party time. Make sure everyone gets evacuated …"

A terrible wail filled the air. Even with his helmet, Joe fell to his knees, his vision doubling and tripling. As he struggled to his feet, the sky filled with small craft that looked like demented black cherubs. Thick as gnats, they surrounded the helpless crowd, taking the delegates away.

Only Joe's growing rage gave him the strength to stumble to the edge of the podium. Galactor was _not_ winning this round. He filled with pride as the others slowly joined him. Even Getz fought the brain-bending wail to stand at their side.

Of course, that meant they made a nice little cluster for attacks. His field of vision started to narrow, but then the wail stopped, leaving his ears ringing. 

"Everyone all right?" He glanced over the team, satisfied that they were all on their feet.

"Hai," came their response in unison. 

"Attention Science Ninja Team," called Katse's voice from on high. 

Joe's blood boiled. He hadn't wanted this gaudy memorial, but he'd be damned if he'd allow Katse to defile it. 

"We at Galactor wanted to offer our respects to your fallen angel." Katse's high-pitched voice was saccharine sweet. "And we insist the Science Ninja Team stay for the show. Otherwise something terrible might happen to our new guests."

Like they'd miss the fun. Joe looked to reassure himself that the rest of the civilians got away. 

"Be aware," said Nambu into their ears. "We haven't battle tested the new shielding, and the cameras are rolling. This is being broadcast around the world."

"Wonderful." Just what they needed. Still, the chance to kick some Galactor ass had Joe grinning. It had been _way_ too long.

He looked up at the mecha, yelling, "Show us what you've got."

"It's time to play," Katse sing-songed.

A single dark form dropped from the ship. It descended as smoothly as a spider lowering from a web, a dark cape falling behind like an angel's wings. 

"I have a bad feeling," whispered Jun, her voice faint.

Joe frowned in agreement. "Everyone, stay frosty."

K'so, that was Ken's line. He needed one of his own. 

Their opponent landed with the grace of a dancer. A chill ran down Joe's spine as the black-clad man strode toward them. There was something disturbingly familiar about him, but Joe reminded himself that Katse was a master of tricks. 

Plus, that walk was also patently unfamiliar. The cape fell to the ground as the stranger continued to approach, revealing a raw sensuality in the way the guy moved. As he drew closer, Joe recognized the flyaway chocolate hair, and his rage boiled forth again.

"Shimatta," he snarled. "Remember, everyone. Katse will fuck with us."

"It's working." The pain in Jun's voice echoed his own.

Fighter jets screamed in from above. Joe snapped his gaze up just long enough to see red, white, and black. "And there's Red Impulse."

"What is he doing?" Nambu sounded truly shocked as missiles tore over their heads. They hit and exploded around the man approaching them, blasting all of them back with a shockwave of heat. 

Joe staggered to his feet, glancing to ensure the others were doing the same. The mass of fire and smoke made it hard to see what was happening. As much as he wanted to charge in, Joe made himself wait. This was his first real trial of command. He wasn't going to blow it.

A shadow flickered among the fire. The shadow coalesced into a figure, and right then, Joe knew. There was only one way to survive such a direct hit. "Cyborg. He's a cyborg!"

The cyborg didn't look phased. Hell, his clothes weren't even tattered. He just kept coming, finally reaching a point where they could see his features. Shuriken nearly snapped in Joe's hands as he recognized Ken's face, down to the sky blue eyes. But no way would Ken have ornate tattoos covering the side of his face and throat. 

Those sick fucking bastards. 

"Aniki?" Jinpei's voice trembled. 

"It's a trick," Joe snapped. "That's not Ken."

The cyborg stopped, watching them with an expression of mild interest. Even thrown as Joe was, he made himself catalog the enemy. The guy's uniform was a form-fitting bodysuit. Not many places to hide things, especially without a cape to cover his back. A Galactor head logo rested over his heart. Convenient for aiming, Joe noted with a smirk.

If he even _had_ a heart. 

On his belt was a black bird outlined in gold. It was thick enough that it might offer compartments, but the gloves were what drew Joe's eye. They were thick on the backs of the guy's hands. That wasn't just armor.

"Who are you, my beautiful boy?" Katse's voice practically purred from above.

Blue eyes glittered with manic intensity. "Raven."

Ken's voice. 

At the sound of a sob, Joe said, "It's not him."

"You know what I want from you?" Katse continued.

A broad grin spread over those familiar lips. Raven widened his stance, drawing his arms back, his fingers curled like talons. "Yes, Master."

"Get ready," snapped Joe, trying to shake all of them out of their shock.

The earpiece crackled, Nambu's voice sounding strained. "Do your best to get a blood sample." 

"Hai," the others answered. Joe followed a second behind, still reeling. He didn't want to think about what that request meant. Did their mentor think this wasn't just some copy? That Galactor made Ken, himself, into a cyborg?

If he wasn't so furious he could have sobbed. Like Lucy. Just like Lucy.

"Go," said Katse.

Raven flicked his wrists. Long, razor sharp talons extended from the backs of his gloves. His features lit up with a wild, unhinged joy, then he moved fast as lightning, letting out a deafening screech.

There was no time to think. Battle sang in Joe's blood. Raven was just another Galactor weapon. The fucker was fast, and he started with Getz. The man had trained with them for nine months, but it wasn't enough time for him to reach their level of proficiency. 

They all instinctively closed on Getz, but they were too slow. Raven lashed out a kick that sent the Hawk flying. Joe surged to intercept as Getz hit the ground, rolled, and gasped for breath. That brought a flurry of attacks onto Joe that he barely had time to answer, including a close call with those talons swiping at his face.

Raven laughed, flipping impossibly high over Joe. He came down in a swimmer's dive, talons first at Getz, but Ryu slammed him from the side and knocked him off target. 

The cyborg rolled, flipped up, and came at their newest member again.

"Aniki stop!" Jinpei whipped his bolos at their attacker, who just sliced the line connecting them with his claws. 

This was killing him, but Joe couldn't let them get sentimental. "Remember Lucy, Jinpei. No free will." 

Joe still owed Galactor for her death. His rage boiled hotter. Then Getz was on his feet, and they all surged to defend him. Instead, the cyborg shot toward Jinpei, a black blur who suddenly had their youngest high in the air. 

One moment, Jun was screaming. The next, Raven's hand moved in a taloned punch toward Jinpei's gut. Suddenly the cyborg froze in place. Jinpei fell from his grip, scrambling away, and they all gathered to face Raven down.

Except Raven just stood there, trembling. Instead of wild glee, his eyes were wide with horror. 

Jun stepped forward. "Ken! Fight it!" 

"Raven, disobedience will not be tolerated," said Katse, disapproval radiating in his voice. 

"No!" 

Raven dissolved into utter terror. Then he let out an inhuman scream, clutching his head and falling to his knees. 

Nambu started shouting. "Take him down. Take him down now!"

The doctor was right. Joe knew that. Still, he didn't move. He stood rooted to the spot as Raven rolled and arched, screaming in agony. 

Ken wouldn't want to live like this, a living lethal weapon for Galactor. Why couldn't he move and end this?

When the screaming stopped, Katse snapped, "Now obey!"

Raven lay there trembling a moment, then flipped to his feet. With wild desperation, he lunged at Getz again, catching the man off guard.  A flurry of body blows followed. 

Before Raven could deliver the final blow with his talons, Joe managed to ram him. Getz collapsed, unmoving. Ryu grabbed him, carrying him out of harm's way.

They couldn't beat a cyborg one on one. He was too fast, too strong, so they had to even the odds. "Jun, Jinpei, with me!" 

Even with three of them, Joe quickly realized they were outmatched. Part of him was in awe of Raven's power and speed. With Ken's dancer's grace, he was a sight to behold, but this was no longer Ken. 

So different from Lucy. Rage at Galactor's sick cruelty threatened to seize full control, but a gurgling cry from Jinpei brought everything crashing down. 

Jun let out a blood curdling scream as Raven lifted Jinpei, talons embedded in his gut. They all froze, not daring to risk further injury, but Raven just stood there staring as blood coursed down his hand.

No, not Raven, Joe realized. He was crying, frozen again with a look of horror. 

Ken. That was Ken.

Shaking his head, Ken dropped Jinpei, backing away. Jun rushed in, grabbing her little brother and tearing off. Looking to Ryu, Joe caught his eye, and received a solemn nod. They knew what they had to do. 

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," said Katse from above. 

The cyborg had just a moment to quake with terror. Then he screamed again, collapsing and writhing. 

Joe and Ryu surged forward. A tube of light came down in a circle around Raven, cutting a deep ring in the ground. He threw a shuriken at it to see what would happen, shuddering when the feather burst into flame.

"Now, now," said Katse. "Never interrupt a parent disciplining their child."

Feeling sick, Joe pulled out his gun, but his bullets just vaporized in the light. That left only one option. Hopefully Raven was weakened by those missiles, or he'd just laugh this off. "Jun, we need you and your explosives!"

"Coming." Her voice cracked.

"I think that's enough for today," chuckled Katse as Raven went limp. "Come, my boy, you need some fine tuning."

Raven stumbled to his feet. His cheeks were streaked with tears, his eyes red, and the ring of light fell away. 

A flash of pink and white dashed past Joe. As Jun let fly with mini bombs and her yo-yo, Raven leapt into the air. The back of his suit shifted and expanded, jets propelling him up toward the ship.

Joe backed away from the explosives, firing at their retreating foe until the blast knocked him on his ass. Growling, he watched helplessly as Raven vanished into the massive mecha. 

"What a lovely reunion," Katse taunted. "We'll have to do this again soon." 

As the ship took off with its hostages, Joe let out a scream of pure rage. He'd failed Ken again. Now he'd failed their team, too.

Nambu was speaking in his ear. At first Joe couldn't make out the words over the roar of his pulse. Then he saw Jun sobbing, on her knees in front of the pool of Jinpei's blood, and Ryu trying to comfort her.

"Return to base," Nambu was saying. "G-3 and G-5 are already enroute."

Joe stood there a moment longer, letting the doctor keep repeating. Finally he answered, "Roger."

With a heavy heart, he stepped forward. "Let's go."

He helped Jun up, and moved to carry her. She shook her head, but her expression was fierce. "The cameras are watching. Let those assholes see we're not beaten." 

"You got it." It took concentration to walk without limping, but for Jun, Joe managed. Fearing the worst, he resisted the temptation to ask about the status of Jinpei and Getz. He didn't know if he could hold it together if the news was really bad.

Just in case anyone was listening, Joe sent up a prayer for both of them. Then he asked for strength to do what needed to be done. The moment they returned to base, he'd sit down with the others, and figure out how to stop Raven. 

Even if it meant killing his best friend. 

### 

Raven trembled as he reached his Master, seeing the way those glossy pink lips had thinned into a frown. He sank to his knees, bowing his head, and tried his very best to be still.

"Why did you hesitate?" 

His Master was looking out a window, rather than him. Was that bad? He couldn't tell. "I … I don't know, Master."

"Dr. Raphael, perhaps he has too much free will." Katse turned to look at the doctor. 

The bird of prey on Raphael's shoulder cocked its head as the doctor shrugged. "You wanted him flexible. If you don't wish another Lucy, this is the only option."

Raven felt his Master's eyes bearing down on him. He shook so hard he could barely remain kneeling.

"You allowed Gatchaman to interfere," said his Master in a voice cold as ice.

"I didn't mean to, Master." Panic clenched his chest. He didn't understand how it happened. How could he stop what he didn't understand?

"Then your training is insufficient."

He started to shake his head, but the world exploded in white hot pain. When he could think again, his Master stepped over him, frowning. "Go with Dr. Raphael for tuning and enhancement. Then we will address the problem with your training."

Raven couldn't manage to speak. Instead, he nodded, shakily rising to his feet. He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't understand. Next time, he had to do better.

He had to.

### 

Joe could barely look at the others during the long flight home. Ken was alive, if he could call being a cyborg alive. Either the horrified pauses were a brilliant trick, or he was in there, still fighting.

The whole thing had Joe seeing ghosts. Specifically, Lucy. She hadn't been some mindless automaton. Outside of her inability to see common sense and stop the race, and a suicidal desire to take over Galactor, she'd been exactly as he remembered her. Tough as nails, and an excellent partner.

They reached Crescent Coral Base in silence. All three of them headed for the medical ward, where they found Dr. Nambu sitting slumped, his head bowed. 

Mako was there as well. From her pinched expression, Joe guessed that Getz had serious internal injuries. This was such a disaster. Jun and Ryu settled next to each other, Jun leaning on the big guy for support. Rather than sitting with them, Joe sat by himself, sure that Ken would have handled this better.

Ken. Ken was alive. 

But how much longer would that last? Was Ken really in there? Could they ever bring him back out?

Of course, thinking that was part of the trap. The longer they avoided killing Ken, the better the chance he'd kill one of them. Or worse, he'd capture them, dragging them down the same path.

Joe shuddered. He couldn't let that happen. Not to his team, his family. 

 _Their_ family.

A doctor entered the waiting area. "Getz has severe internal bruising, four broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, and we've had to remove his spleen. We'll have to watch him closely to ensure he has no other internal bleeds."

Mako stood. "Can I see him?" 

The doctor nodded and led her further into the medical ward. Joe was relieved that Getz would make it, but what if Jinpei didn't? He didn't know what he'd do. 

"Once we have word on Jinpei," said Nambu, "the rest of you will receive a thorough examination."

Joe opened his mouth to argue, but a sharp look from the doctor silenced him. Instead, he searched for something else to talk about. "Hakase, did you find out what was up with Red Impulse?"

For a moment he thought Nambu hadn't heard him. "Only after they landed. They'd been following a lead about a strange Galactor project. A new super-weapon." 

"Raven," sighed Joe.

"Yes. By the time they learned who and what he was, Galactor had managed to knock out their communications equipment." Nambu shook his head. "Red Impulse felt that at best, he might stop Raven entirely, and at worse you'd know what you were dealing with."

Joe grimaced. "It did get the point across."

Part of him wanted to be angry at Red Impulse, but it was the choice Ken would have wanted. An act of mercy. 

Finally, another doctor emerged. Jun stood, looking more fragile than ever. "How is he?"

"It's touch and go," said the doctor. "The next twenty-four hours are critical."

Joe watched her leave to sit with her brother. Then he turned to their mentor. "I'm sorry, Hakase. I should have …"

 Nambu shook his head. "I anticipated this, but couldn't face it. If I'd dealt with the issue head on you wouldn't have been so shocked."

"There was no way for us not to be shocked." Ryu frowned at both of them. "It's Galactor's fault. Stop beating yourselves up."

Blinking, Joe managed a weak smile. 

"This war sucks." Ryu slumped. "Can I get my exam over with?"

Nambu stood and gestured for him to follow, leading into the clinic. That left Joe alone with his thoughts and guilt. He still remembered those last moments with Lucy in vivid detail. They'd won the race, went out to dinner, and she was finally going to tell him the location of Galactor's headquarters. Then everything went to hell.

Next to that memory, he could now file Raven's terrible screams. He kept hearing them until Mako came to sit next to him.

"Hakase says I'm up."

Joe nodded, not surprised. Now they were down three instead of two. As far as he knew, there were no more alternates. He, Jun, Ryu, and Mako were it until the others recovered.

She leaned her head back against the wall. "If that was Getz reappearing from the dead, I'd have been shattered."

"Who says we weren't?" His words came out harsher than he'd intended, but she just shrugged.

"You fought with everything you had, while at the same time processing the situation." Mako turned toward him. "I know you guys like to think differently, but you're only human. Even Getz hesitated and he never knew Gatchaman."

"He's still in there." Joe shuddered, hearing those terrible screams again. "That's the worst part."

"That was a brilliant move," said Mako, frowning. "Katse is depressingly good at psychological warfare."

Joe looked at her, considering. "You think they showed us that on purpose."

"Yes." She leaned her head back against the wall again. "Demoralize the enemy. Make it harder for them to fight with lethal force. Fill them with hope to redeem their friend."

She really was a hell of an analyst. Joe had to admit the tactic worked. Seeing Ken's horror was like a sucker punch after a dozen blows to the head. 

"You do realize," Mako said, "that it might have been an act."

"Those screams were real." He was certain of that much.

"Yeah, those were." 

His gut said that Ken wasn't faking it, but maybe that was wishful thinking. "After my exam I'll collect our weapons. Hopefully one of us drew blood."

"A DNA test will identify his body," said Mako. "It can't tell you how much of his mind is left."

She stood, stretching. "What worries me most is he could have easily killed all five of you. Instead, he allowed you to take the injured to safety."

Joe swallowed, a new knot of tension forming in his gut. She had a point. "They were testing their control over him."

"No, that's not it." Mako crossed her arms, pacing. "Or at least not everything. Katse was showing the world that everything can be corrupted."

Memories of the early days flooded back. He'd been so pissed.

_"Ken's already the Eagle, why does he need another title?"_

_Dr. Nambu regarded him with the patience of a saint. "Because your leader needs to be larger than life. A shining beacon of hope to those living in fear, and a magnet for the enemy to focus on so the rest of you can take them unawares."_

Ken's obvious embarrassment had made the whole thing more tolerable. It took a few missions, though, before Joe realized the full extent of that enemy focus. The whole team inspired hate and fear, but it was Gatchaman that made them see the most red.

A living symbol was a living target.

"And Katse's not done."

Fear had crept into her voice. Joe closed his eyes, suddenly understanding where she was going. "He wants the full set."

"Don't let them take me," she said, her voice flat. "Put a bullet in my head if you have to."

Joe wasn't sure that was enough. Still, he nodded, not looking forward to that grim talk. They'd always assumed they could escape any capture. Of course, that was when Galactor was incompetent. 

As Mako returned to Getz's bedside, Joe felt more lost than ever. What the hell were they going to do? He'd rather strap a bomb to himself than end up in Raven's position. 

How did they know when they were well and truly fucked? Where was that line, where it was better to press the button, than not?

Worse, how did he make that call for someone else?

There weren't enough curse words in the world to express his frustration. Joe settled for beating the back of his head against the wall. If he was lucky, he'd give himself brain damage.

Somewhere from memory he heard Ken muttering, " _You already_ have _brain damage_."

When did that one happen? Which one of hundreds of petty — and not so petty — arguments? 

They really did fight like brothers. Funny, Joe was uncomfortable thinking of Ken that way now. A brother-in-arms, yes. Brothers, though? That made certain other things a little creepy. 

At least they weren't cousins.


	10. Chapter 10

Joe couldn't stop watching the footage. Somehow Nambu had gotten hold of copies from every network camera. At the moment Joe had three different versions going on three monitors, the surreal scene playing out in all of its grisly glory. 

It was the close-ups that killed him the most. They made it impossible to avoid the wild insanity that was Raven. Each blow was delivered with a relish that practically looked sexual. That flushed glee looked so wrong on Mr. Self Control's face, Joe couldn't stop staring.

"He wouldn't want to be their monster." Jun pulled up a chair, sitting beside him.

"I know." Joe paused at the point where Raven hesitated the second time, Jinpei on his talons. That horrified expression wasn't faked. 

Jun put her hand on his. He squeezed her fingers. "How's Jinpei?"

"Still critical." 

"He's tough. He'll make it." Joe took the video off pause. "Christ, Raven's a one man wrecking machine. How are we going to beat him?"

"With judicious use of high explosives," she muttered.

Joe glanced at her, seeing pale cheeks streaked with tears. There was a hollowness in her eyes as she stared at the screen. 

"Missiles didn't even dent him. But one way or another," he promised, "we'll set Ken free."

They sat in silence for a moment. Jun shook her head. "Those bastards gave in."

"What?" Joe tried to pull himself out of his tunnel vision and catch up.

"Every. Single. Government." She enunciated sharply. "They wanted their dignitaries back, said the price wasn't so high."

On the surface it wasn't. A million per dignitary was chump change even to a small government. Joe frowned, wondering what Katse's game was. 

"Now they're all home, safe and sound." Jun continued staring at the screen with Joe. "And Ken still suffers."

Joe slid an arm around her, pulling her close. "I know, it makes you wonder what you're fighting for."

"Everyone else," she sighed. 

The same teeming masses who let the pundits manipulate them? Joe bit back the thought, not wanting to shove her even more off kilter. 

"Would it really have killed Ken to give me just one kiss?" 

Jun said it so faintly, he almost didn't hear. Flinching, Joe fumbled for a response. Instead, she squeezed his hand and stood. "You look exhausted. Get some sleep, the footage isn't going anywhere."

He knew she was right, but shook his head. "Soon."

She snorted and left. As her footsteps receded, Joe kept watching the footage. So many questions. This video held answers, but not the ones he was really looking for. 

What were their chances of capturing Raven instead of killing him?

Joe sighed. Speaking of crazy, now he was entering fantasy-land. It was definitely time for bed. Real life was rarely that kind.

### 

Joe woke to a beeping bracelet. Still exhausted, sore, and thick with dreams he didn't want to remember, he nearly ignored it. Except he couldn't.

Grumbling, he lifted his arm. "G-1 here."

"All able team members to the ready room," said Nambu. "Debriefing."

"Roger." He fell back into bed, groaning. Then he hauled his ass up and went about ruining everyone else's morning. Far too soon he was stepping into the briefing, only noticing someone had handed him a coffee once he was fully in the room.

Joe looked back to see Nambu's assistant with a tray. "Thanks."

She smiled before turning her attention to Jun, arriving behind him. That's when Joe noticed that it wasn't just the doctor waiting. The Red Impulse squad was there as well, fully in uniform, helmets included.

"Deigned to join us, did you?" Joe ignored Nambu's sharp, warning glare.

Red Impulse snorted. "Some of us were busy."

There was something strangely comforting about falling into old patterns. The others were trickling in, though, so he leaned against the couch and drank his coffee. 

It was Red Impulse who broke the resulting silence. He turned to Nambu. "Tell me you have a plan."

The doctor's response came with a wry smile. "Your faith in my brilliance is perhaps overinflated."

Joe wasn't entirely sure how to take Nambu's reaction, or the uncomfortable silence that followed. Great, now _he_ had to break the ice. "Hakase, Mako gave me quite the analysis of went down yesterday. Have you heard it?"

From Nambu's blink, he assumed not. The doctor turned his attention to their G-6. "Perhaps part of it."

As Mako explained her take on Galactor's methods, Joe watched Nambu. Once or twice he saw a slight twitch in the doctor's brow, which might be a disagreement, or appreciation of something he hadn't considered. 

When she finished, Nambu simply said, "I concur. Now we have to determine what Katse's next move will be."

"And how to capture a cyborg," said Jun.

The uncomfortable silence returned. Joe understood Jun's hopes all too well, but they had to be realistic. 

Red Impulse shook his head. "Even if you captured him, how would you hold him?"

Fortunately Joe had spent all that time watching the footage. Before an argument could start, he said, "So far, our most successful move was to hit him from the side. Knocks him off target."

Jun narrowed her eyes at the change in topic, but held her tongue. That meant he'd get an earful later. 

"He'll be ready for that next time," said Ryu.

"It's hard to counter physics, though." Joe pondered. "Unless he sprouts side spikes."

A shudder went through the room. With a cyborg, anything was possible. 

Then they got down to the brass tacks of debriefing. Usually, this was Joe's least favorite part of the job, but this time he approached it with the intensity he'd treat a mission. They _had_ to save Ken from this hell. Just as importantly, they had to make sure none of them followed.

### 

Joe hadn't meant to watch TV. He really hadn't. Ultimately, though, curiosity won out. Talk about a media circus. Raven's appearance was replayed, dissected, and discussed on every station they had. Given that they were ISO, they received a lot of stations.

When Ryu stepped into the room, Joe knew he was busted. "Don't start."

"Who? Me?" Ryu grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn. "Just because you yelled at us yesterday for watching, and the day before, and the day before that …"

Rolling his eyes, Joe tried a diversion, even though he already knew the answer. "How's Jinpei?"

"Stable. They're still keeping him under. Said it promotes healing."

"And Getz?"

The microwave beeped. Ryu retrieved his popcorn. "Swearing up and down that he can get around. He keeps it up, Mako's gonna sit on him."

She'd have to find an uninjured spot. Joe sighed, checking the time. Another hour until training. They'd been promised an enhanced simulation of Raven from footage data. Yesterday, the clumsier version had still wiped the floor with them. At least the session had generated some interesting ideas. 

On the TV, some talking head was getting hysterical. "The Science Ninja Team should be taken out of action! They were useless, and what if they're captured? We'll have five unstoppable monsters instead of one!"

Ryu flopped onto the couch, joining him. "I thought we were already unstoppable monsters."

Trust the big guy to try and lighten the mood. Joe grunted, not feeling very unstoppable lately. Not after a year of being outsmarted, outmaneuvered, and outclassed. 

Meanwhile, the talking head continued melting down. "We should surrender! This is hopeless!"

Joe shook his head. "Someone forgot their medication." 

"We should screw with them. Show up with tattoos." Ryu grinned, offering him some popcorn. 

Joe declined but chuckled. "On our faces?"

"Yeah. Might help us pick up chicks." 

Like they had much opportunity for that, stuck in an undersea base. Well, that wasn't true, most of the staff was caught in the lock-down. Joe had noticed a few female techs watching like lionesses spying a tasty slab of meat. 

He didn't mind spreading the love. "Spend more time in engineering." 

Ryu blinked. "Really?"

As Ryu absorbed that little tidbit, Joe watched replay number five-hundred sixty-two of Raven walking out of the missile crater, completely unharmed. If he saw that in a movie he'd throw popcorn at the screen. How were they supposed to fight _that_?

Nambu had answered with one word: strategically. Except tactics were Ken's specialty, not his. 

They needed Ken. Why had Ken never understood that? Joe pictured the Eagle sitting in his place, blaming himself, while Joe walked out of the flames hell-bent on killing them all. Fuck, that was selfish. He shouldn't wish this on anyone else, but he didn't want it for himself, either.

None of them did.

### 

The call came nearly two weeks later. Adrenaline coursing through his system, Joe stepped onto the God Phoenix's bridge. Ryu was already there, running pre-flight checks, and it wasn't long before Jun and Mako reached their stations.

With the usual perfect timing, their communications screen flared to life. Nambu started their briefing as the hangar filled with water. He was still speaking as they were cleared for launch, and Ryu propelled them into the ocean. Location, situation, Galactor's target, and which of their heavily debated tactics they'd employ. All of it delivered in the doctor's crisp, no-nonsense tone.

Almost like old times. At least now they had some hope. If all went well, even if they didn't take Raven down, they'd understand more of his capabilities and weaknesses. 

Joe couldn't help but worry, though. Could they pull that off _and_ all come home in one piece? Grim determination filled him. They didn't have a choice.

### 

Raven crouched by the hatchway, waiting for it to open. This time he had to be perfect. Master said he had to be perfect.

"They're fully engaged with the ground troops, Sire," said the captain in charge of the men below. 

"Good," said Master. "Raven, deploy. It's time to play."

The hatchway opened. Raven leapt, leaving the mother ship behind, and indulging in the rush of free-fall as long as he could. At the last possible moment he engaged his jets, tearing over the treetops as he sought his prey.

A flash of blue cape made him grin. He cut his jets, flipped, then engaged them again. Catching another sight of blue, he dove at full speed. Time to play with the Condor.

He cut his jets again just above the trees, landing on the highest branches. The tree swayed, and he used the momentum to work his way down. Branch to branch, he swung and flipped, following the flashes of blue.

Once he was close enough, he pounced, taking his prey down with a satisfying thud. They rolled and he maintained his grip, landing up on top of the winded human.

"Master wants a new pet," he grinned. 

"I'll send him a puppy."

The Condor kicked, and Raven allowed himself to be thrown. After all, what was the point of play if it was over too soon? He flipped, pushed off a tree, and dove back at his playmate before the Condor had time to get up. 

Again, Raven landed on top. "You seem to like the bottom."

He caught a flicker of discomfort in those steel grey eyes. Grinning, he reached back to knock the Condor out, only to be slammed off of him from the side. 

Raven laughed. Another playmate. Twisting, he flipped to his feet, a flash of green identifying the new arrival as the Owl.

Now where were the others? He led them in a dance of death, toying with them and wearing them down. In a flash of white and pink, the Swan arrived, then the suddenly female Hawk. A beep in his ear told him Master was targeting, so he kept them together, centered around him.

The world exploded in light. Science Ninjas cried out, staggering as his Master's ray cycled through frequencies. One by one, their birdstyles fell away as they collapsed. He felt an odd twinge but ignored it, grabbing the Condor, his jets extending.

Just a few more minutes. In a few more minutes, Master would be pleased, and Raven wouldn't be alone.

With a groan, the Condor stirred. Raven held him face-to-face, and found himself staring into wide steel-grey eyes. 

"Ken, snap out of it!"

Raven frowned, tempted to drop the guy temporarily, but the mother ship was ahead. He couldn't fail. "That's not my name."

The Condor looked around and grimaced. "Ken, don't make me do this."

This time Raven growled. "Stop calling me that."

"Shimatta." 

When his playmate reached up, Raven expected to be punched. Instead, the guy grabbed his cheeks. 

"Damnit, Ken. Payback's a bitch."

Suddenly the Condor kissed him. A strange feeling shocked Raven all the way to his toes. One moment he was nearly there, his prize in his arms. The next, he was hovering, holding nothing.

What the hell? He flipped, spotting the Condor back in birdstyle, gliding and circling toward the ground.

As Raven dove, three flashes of red approached. Fighter jets, with weird serrated bits like teeth. He got another odd feeling, but this time, he didn't let it win. 

Raven spiraled toward them, dodging missiles and landing on a rear jet's back. With a single punch he shattered the canopy. As he ripped the pilot from his seat, the other fighters circled, launching missiles at close range. 

He pushed off of the out-of-control plane, tossing the pilot away so he could maneuver. The explosion sent him tumbling through the air, just another piece of debris. Shutting off his jets, he waited until he felt back in control, then fired them to take on the other pilots.

"Raven," snapped Master in his ears, "your targets are the Science Ninjas, not Red Impulse. How could you lose him?"

Punishment followed. When the agony ended, he was plummeting toward the earth like a stone. He restarted his jets, making himself focus, and searched the skies for the Condor.

Nothing. Trembling, Raven shot toward the forest. Master had threatened new heights of pain if he failed. That didn't even seem possible, but Master never made empty threats. He couldn't fail this time. He didn't dare.

### 

Joe collapsed into the command chair, feeling at his ribs. At least two had to be broken.

"Oh my God! I hate him," groaned Mako, limping to her station. 

"He's off my Christmas card list." Ryu rolled his head from side to side as he piloted them home.

Jun held her right arm close to her body, looking pale and clammy. "At least we're all here. I thought for a moment we'd lost you, Joe. How'd you get free?"

Joe felt his face heat. Muttering under his breath, he stayed facing front. "I just surprised him, is all."

"Must have been quite the surprise." Mako eyed him, and for a brief moment, Joe feared she saw what happened. 

Except she couldn't have. "We'll do even better next time." 

They all just groaned. He didn't blame them, but they'd come out on their own two feet. That was something.

"Why do you think they withdrew?"

Joe glanced at Mako, shrugging. "Hell if I know. It isn't like the UN forces were making a dent."

"When do they ever?" muttered Ryu.

Still, it wasn't a good sign. Joe frowned, trying to think past the pain. Katse was up to something yet again. This wasn't just a test of that de-transformation ray. Maybe a second test of their control over Raven? 

Probably both. Frankly, he was too tired to puzzle it out. The rest of the flight back to base was quiet, and while the others headed to the clinic, he was called to Nambu's office. For once he wouldn't have minded going to the clinic first. Breathing hurt. 

When Joe entered the office, Nambu looked grim. "Masaki's parachute brought him down safely, so we haven't lost anyone. But Katse's announced a new broadcast for this evening."

Joe gingerly sat, making sure not to jostle his ribs. "Might be footage from our de-transformation."

Nambu clasped his hands, looking weary. "So the shielding failed."

"Afraid so." He gave the doctor a full report. Well, mostly full.

At the end, Nambu stared past him at nothing, fingers steepled. "This is important, Joe. How did you get him to release you?"

Joe coughed. "I surprised him."

"So you said." The doctor fixed that all-seeing stare on him. "But how? This is something we need to share with the others."

Sliding down slightly in the chair, Joe winced at the twinge in his ribs. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Nambu's eyes narrowed, and Joe realized he wasn't leaving this office until he explained. His face heated again. The doctor's expression shifted from stern to perplexed.

"So it's a personal matter. I'm afraid I can't let it stay private," he said with slight sympathy.

Joe wouldn't mind if the floor swallowed him whole. Staring down at his hands, he felt like he was back in his teens, and Nambu had learned he visiting girls in town.

Finally, he swallowed, then made himself speak. "I kissed him."

Utter silence. Joe glanced up long enough to see wide eyes, then stared back down at his hands. Why couldn't Katse suddenly attack the base?

"You … you kissed him?" Nambu's voice was still calm at least. 

"Hai."

"And what inspired this tactic?"

Explaining felt like a betrayal. If Ken really meant what he'd said, it wasn't Joe's place to tell the man who raised them. But this was war, and privacy was a luxury they couldn't afford. 

Shimatta, this sucked. "During our last mission together, Ken got the drop on me and knocked me out."

"I remember that much." Their mentor leaned back in his chair, no doubt remembering that he'd asked for details then, too.

Except then he didn't get them. Joe ran his hands over his face a moment, but stalling just made it worse. "He told me he loved me. I blew it off, and he kissed me."

They sat there again in silence. Nambu leaned down, pulling out a small key, and opened his desk's bottom drawer. He set a bottle of scotch on the desk. Two shot glasses followed.

This was new. When the man set a full shot glass in front of him, Joe didn't question it. He knocked it back and closed his eyes, saving the smooth burn of a quality he could rarely afford. 

Since Nambu just sat there waiting, Joe realized he wasn't done. Sighing, he said, "I was so shocked, I didn't even see the punch. Next thing I knew I was on the floor in a locked closet."

He watched their mentor knock back his own shot. As Nambu stared thoughtfully at a spot on the wall, the frustrations Joe had kept bottled up started spilling out. "What the hell was he thinking? I don't know if I should be annoyed at the twisted joke, or …"

Joe was afraid to continue. He'd gone through so many emotions over the whole affair that he felt totally lost. He didn't know how to process this without Ken actually there to deal with.

The doctor poured them both another scotch. "I've known of Ken's … preferences … for a while. I'd encouraged him to tell the rest of you, but he wasn't comfortable with that. I'd assumed he was afraid of Jun's reaction."

A knot formed in the pit of Joe's stomach. So it was true then? Ken was really in love with him? That certainly explained his ignoring girls, no matter how hard they threw themselves at him. Sometimes literally.

"This leaves us with a problem." Nambu sighed. "We have no idea how much Katse knows. If Katse's aware of Ken's feelings, he'll exploit them."

So Nambu took it at face value. Joe knocked back half of the second scotch. "What else could he possibly do to Ken?"

"He could use it against the team." 

The knot in Joe's stomach grew tighter. Shimatta, that would be bad.

"And there's the reverse," said Nambu. "Katse may assume that Ken's feelings are returned."

Joe didn't like the way Nambu stared right through him. He grabbed a shuriken, toying with it. "How am I supposed to know?"

A minute change in the doctor's expression. Suddenly, Joe was painfully aware that he hadn't said no.

"It sounds like you can reach Ken, though. This is good."

"It doesn't feel so good." Joe spun the shuriken in his fingers. He supposed Ken now fit his usual pattern of disasters.

"Whether Katse says something to the team, or you have to exploit an opportunity," said Nambu, "it's best that we tell the team sooner rather than later."

Joe groaned. Tell them what, exactly? Not that it mattered. "Jun is going to skin me."

"She has a right to be angry with Ken." Nambu shook his head. "She can channel that energy into fighting Raven."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ one she can reach." 

Nambu smiled slightly. "You're looking pale. Go to the clinic. I'll tell the others while you're there"

It did still hurt to breathe. Joe's side burned as he stood. "What exactly are you going to say?"

"Just the facts."

Joe opened his mouth to argue, but Nambu held up a hand.

"We don't know what this evening's announcement will reveal. They need to hear this beforehand."

Shoulders slumping, Joe nodded. "I'll go update my will."

"Surely, it won't be that bad."

Surely, it would. What Joe wouldn't do to watch this meeting on a video feed. Preferably from a space station, or the moon. It was all he could do not to shout "Dead man walking!" as he moved through the corridors. 

At least he no longer had that dirty little secret. He just hoped it wasn't about to end up on international TV.


	11. Chapter 11

Never before had Joe lingered with base doctors. He let them fuss over him, endured having his broken ribs realigned, and let them know he'd be right back with a concussion. Then he returned to his quarters still in a daze.

Why hadn't Ken told them he was gay? They were family. Sure, Jun would have flipped, but she'd have understood eventually. It wasn't like Ken could help the way he was born.

No, Joe had the bad feeling _he_ was the reason. Had Ken not wanted him to guess? Was he that much of a jerk that Ken was afraid of him knowing?

He reached his room and flicked a shuriken into the wall. "K'so, Ken, you're still an ass."

A hesitant knock at his door froze him in place. Picking up a pillow for self-defense, Joe crept to the door, opening it. 

Jun immediately popped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Jun put her free hand on her hip, the other arm in a cast and sling. "That's for assuming I'd blame this on you."

He held up the pillow. It didn't help, she reached around it to smack him again. 

"You realize you're proving my point?" he grumbled.

"That's for not telling me when you found out." She folded her uninjured arm over her chest, glaring.

"I thought he was just fucking with me." He peered at her around the pillow. When she didn't reach to smack him again, he turned, going to sit on his bed. His ribs really ached.

Jun settled into the chair. "What _exactly_ happened?" 

He pulled out a shuriken. "I _really_ don't want to talk about this."

She drew up her knees, resting her chin on them. "I feel like an idiot. I feel bad for him too, though. He kept too much to himself."

"It used to piss me off," Joe admitted. "Now I understand. He didn't know how to be Gatchaman and human at the same time."

"Well, don't you do the same." She narrowed her eyes, looking tired. "We're a family. You don't have to deal with things alone."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off. "Right now I have two broken ribs, three cracked ones, and a sore head. All I really want to do is sleep."

Jun eyed him a moment and then stood, a small smile curling her lips. "Ken had a crush. We never got to tease him."

Groaning, Joe pulled the pillow over his head. Maybe he could smother himself. 

"Is he a good kisser?" 

Her tone was light, teasing, but Joe gripped the pillow tighter. No way was he answering. He heard her get up, walk toward the door, then pause.

"I'm glad he finally said what was in his heart," she said softly. "All those times when we thought he died, I'd get so mad at him for holding back."

Joe just grunted into the pillow. When she left, he sighed with relief. That hadn't gone too badly. As long as Katse's latest announcement wasn't that the Eagle was hot for the Condor, he might survive the night.

### 

Joe sighed, watching the footage Katse displayed for all the world to see. There he, Jun, Ryu, and Mako were plain as day, sliding into their civilian uniforms in flashes of light. His stomach sank as the camera zoomed in on him.

"We've already identified the Condor as Joe Asakura," said Katse with a smirk, "a second rate automobile racer of spotty attendance."

"Hey!" Joe crossed his arms. When he was allowed to finish a race, he usually won. "That spotty attendance is your fault, asshole."

"As for the Swan, Owl, and Hawk," Katse continued, their pictures coming up on the screen. "We're offering a one-hundred thousand dollar reward for any lead that identifies them."

"Just one-hundred thousand?" Jun sniffed in obvious annoyance.

Ryu cringed. "My family …"

Dr. Nambu clasped the Owl's shoulder. "Your father and brother were evacuated to a safe location once Joe reported the de-transformation ray."

They all let out sighs of relief. 

"At least we're finally ahead of them on something." Joe sighed. Now they were really trapped on the base. No more attempting real lives.

Katse signed off with his usual taunts, and Nambu shook his head. "All of you go rest. I'll study our own footage. Tomorrow, we'll review it and form new plans and strategies."

"Hai." Joe stood along with the others. He'd love to celebrate Jinpei and Getz still having their identities, but it was pointless. It wasn't hard to link Getz to his fiancé, or Jinpei to his big sister. They'd be outed quickly.

As they left the room, Joe noticed Mako lagging behind. He paused in the hall, listening. 

"Hakase, how well do you trust base personnel? Is there anyone who knows our location and codes who might betray us?"

There was something chilling about the question coming from her. Joe frowned, wondering if they should find a new base of operations. 

"Communications are already locked down," said Nambu. "But perhaps you're right. We'll lock them down further. Any other recommendations?"

After a pause, Mako said, "I'll review his broadcast and the following news footage. Try to figure out the other layers."

"Thank you, G-6." 

Joe considered making himself scarce before she caught him in the hall, then gave up. The door was still open. They couldn't expect privacy. Plus, it wasn't like she'd questioned the loyalty of the team.

As Mako joined him, she smiled. "Did you want to talk to me?"

Her tired amusement made it clear she knew better. Joe shrugged. "Figured I'd visit Jinpei and Getz before crashing. Guessed you were headed there too."

"Good guess." She walked with him. "I might as well watch the footage with Getz. It'll keep him occupied instead of climbing the walls."

Joe nodded. "Be sure to sleep, too."

"My body might not give me a choice." 

He understood that problem all too well. Even his growing worry would't keep him awake. If they didn't get a handle on the situation soon, there'd be no one able to fight Raven, let alone Galactor. How soon after that would the world's leaders panic and surrender?

One way or another, he couldn't let that happen.

### 

Raven wondered if it was possible to die of boredom. Standing behind Master while he watched the news, guarding a man no one would dare attack, was beyond dull. 

Master laughed as his latest message played to the world. "They actually believe we don't know all of their identities yet."

Fools. Master knew everything. All Raven knew was that he didn't like this dark room. He'd swear it held ghosts. Sometimes he thought he heard screaming. 

At the sound of a whimper, he tensed. "Did you hear that, Master?"

"No. Hush."

Raven fidgeted. Between one blink and the next, he saw a shadowy figure in chains. It vanished, but others appeared, fading in and out in strobe-like stop motion. His trembling grew worse, and the crack of a whip had him jerking, backing away from Master's chair.

Without even turning, Master snapped, "Raven, settle."

He tried, he really did. Ghostly hands touched his body, grabbing and pawing. Usually he liked it, but these filled him with sickening terror. The stench of cheap cologne, booze, cigarettes, sweat, and sex finally undid him, drawing ragged sobs as he fell to his knees. 

How long he lay there crying he didn't know. Master never turned, never punished or consoled him. He did still laugh. The enemy was suffering. It was funny.

But so was Raven. When he could finally speak again, he croaked out, "Master, please …"

"If you can't control yourself, report to Raphael for charging and upgrades."

Master's cold tone left no room for argument. Craving his touch, his reassurance, Raven pressed to his feet and obeyed. He was still shaking as he reached the lab. The doctor wasn't there, so Raven settled into the charger, wishing he could shut himself off.

By the time he was finished, Dr. Raphael's assistant had arrived. "Stay here."

Raven didn't question, though he didn't like this room either. Again, he didn't know why. 

When the doctor arrived, he was told to strip, so he did. Settling onto the procedure table, Raven stared at the ceiling. The doctor would shut down his ability to move. That would make him stop shaking. It wouldn't stop the ghostly tugs and pulls, or the wisps of horror at the sensations. 

One by one, Dr. Raphael disabled his functions. Tears still coursed down Raven's cheeks, a final whimper escaping as he lost all control of his body.

"You have a greater purpose," said the doctor. "The time will come."

Dr. Raphael had said that before. Raven still didn't understand what he meant, but at this point he couldn't ask. Anyway, he knew his purpose. He was a weapon. An instrument to help his Master bring the world to its knees.

What would happen once that was done? Maybe Master would finally be pleased. 

### 

Joe's eyes were glazing over. He'd promised to sit with Jinpei, which meant a constant stream of animal documentaries, or listening to Jinpei recite everything he remembered. 

He told himself to be glad the kid was okay. A month ago they hadn't been sure he'd make it. Still, the third hour of facts about marine life made Joe consider putting _himself_ in an artificial coma. Might make a nice vacation.

His bracelet flashed and buzzed, the pattern signalling pending doom. He'd never been so happy to risk life and limb as he answered. "G-1 here."

"Launch the God Phoenix," said Nambu's voice over the bracelet. "The UN team is bringing the payload."

"Roger." Joe stood, feeling queasy. If the payload was coming, that meant the area of attack would work for their Hail Mary.

Before he could get out the door, Jinpei said in a small, frightened voice, "Be careful Aniki."

That still didn't sound right. Ken used to be Aniki. He'd always been Joe-Aniki. "We will."

Then he ran, calling Ryu, Mako, and Jun. With nothing to do between attacks but train, they were in the air in record time. The screen blazed to life, Nambu giving them coordinates before launching into the briefing.

"Again, they're sending down personnel, but not involving the main ships," said the doctor. "Speculation is that they're out to disrupt power and communications along the eastern seaboard."

Joe was well aware that "speculation" meant that Nambu didn't agree. "What do you think their aim is?"

"To lure you back out. And disrupt power and communications as a side benefit."

"Of course," Jun muttered.

"If we're so close to communications and power," said Mako, "why is the payload on its way?"

Good question. Joe checked the instruments. They were nearly there.

"We've managed to reduce the range. Sending you its intended coordinates now."

"So once Raven comes to spank us again, we lead him there," said Joe.

"Affirmative. I'll pray for your success." Nambu hesitated longer than usual, then the image cut out. 

"Jun," said Joe, bracing for an argument, "can you fly the God Phoenix in your current condition?"

At first tense silence was her answer. Then she removed her sling, bending and flexing her arm and fingers around the cast. "I think so. Not at top performance, but I can maneuver."

They'd all spent a lot more time in the simulator lately, worried about who might be laid out next. Joe told himself this could work. "Enough to be a massive pain in the ass?"

Her grin got feral. That made him a bit sad. When did she get so hard? 

"Oh yes, enough to make them miserable." 

He nodded. "All right. Ryu, Mako, you're with me. Mako, take Jun's bike. Ryu, take Jinpei's buggy. We keep to keep Raven near the ground. Jun, do everything you can to make it hard on these fucks. Watch out for the main ships. They might decide to join the fray."

"And if they do?" She stepped up beside Ryu, the pair of them beginning to transfer the controls.

"Get the hell out." Joe slid through the chute to his car. The fact that she didn't argue was a worry. "I mean it."

"If I think I can't handle it, I'll retreat. Approaching drop point."

That was the best agreement he was going to get. At least Nambu had made modifications to the ship. She'd have full power without all the vehicles, and access to all weapons systems. He just hoped she wouldn't do something crazy like go fiery by herself. 

"Releasing G-1, G-4, and G-6." 

Jun sounded so calm and collected. While that gave Joe confidence that she'd give it all she got, part of him mourned the softness she'd lost. Would she still be their conscience? Would she turn into him?

Like the world could survive two of him. The nose cone opened, snapping his attention toward the nuances of landing a plummeting race car. Jun had dropped him over a slope, so he took advantage of that, transferring the force of the hit into a rush of speed as his tires gripped grass.

"Remember, we can't telegraph our plan," he said to the others as he tore toward the ground troops. "No moves toward the payload until I signal."

Ryu and Mako both answered, "Roger." 

Joe didn't insult Jun's intelligence by warning her not to fly over the EMP bomb. She was an electronics expert, she knew what it would do. Instead he focused on fighting ground troops, and avoiding collisions with Mako on Jun's bike, and Ryu in Jinpei's buggy. 

They'd made decent progress before Nambu's voice came over the bracelets. "UN spotters have located Raven. He's headed your way, Jun."

Joe grit his teeth. "Jun, get out of here!"

The God Phoenix tore overhead. Jun's voice came in loud and clear. "G-2 leading him toward the payload."

"Have you lost your mind?" Joe tried to sound calm, but it didn't work.

"It's just a ship." She sounded almost flippant. 

Later, he was going to choke her. "K'so, Jun, now I know how crazy I drove Ken. At least be sure to jump." 

"Of course. Wait, where did he go?" 

"UN spotters have him returning toward the ground troops," said Nambu. 

"Heads' up, everyone," said Joe, half expecting Raven to land hard on his roof. He spun his car, kneecapping some ground goons, then tore off again. 

Somewhere in the chaos, Mako cursed, yelling, "Fucker almost grabbed me off the bike! Heading toward the payload."

K'so, this was too obvious. Joe wanted to tell her to take a roundabout route, but she was the most exposed. Hopefully Raven wouldn't notice she turned the same direction as the God Phoenix.

Meanwhile, he mowed down more troops. He barely dodged a missile and pain spiked in his head. Had he been hit? Squinting, he couldn't spot any holes in the car, yet his vision doubled, then tripled. 

Above, he recognized the roar of the God Phoenix's engines. Jun was back, then, and a bird missile slammed into the center of the troops. The flash of light made bright spots dance in front of Joe's eyes, pain lancing through his skull.

What the fuck was happening? Joe didn't dare stop, doing his best to press on. They _had_ to drive the troops away from their target. It took most of his concentration just to avoid crashing the car.

"Mako's down!" Jun's cry was frantic. "Oh God, she's not getting up!"

Cursing under his breath, Joe said, "Point me her way."

"On my way as well!" 

At least Ryu could carry her in the buggy. Joe's car was faster, though. He could hear the frustration in Jun's voice as she kept correcting his course, but he could barely see, let alone see straight. "Where's Raven?"

After a lot of confusion, the general consensus came that Raven was gone. By then Joe had reached the bike, which was mangled and bent, lying at the end of a long furrow in the ground. He stopped his car, stepping out of it and gripping the roof for support. 

Mako lay in another direction. Focusing as hard as he could, Joe worked his way toward her, trying to figure out which of the many versions of her was real. 

Was she moving? He couldn't tell. Then Ryu arrived, and as Joe settled onto the ground next to them, called for Jun to land.

"How is she?" Joe closed his eyes, trying to make the world stop spinning.

"Not good." Ryu's voice sounded pinched. "Jun, lower the lift and bring a backboard."

Fuck. That was serious. He had to pull himself together. 

When a blast of noise and heat announced Jun's arrival, Joe barely managed to help get Mako safely aboard. As Jun secured her in their medical bay, Ryu took the controls, and Joe sank into the command chair.

"Hakase," he said into his bracelet, "we need an emergency evac location."

"Jun filled me in." Nambu sounded even more dour than Ryu had. "Bring her home. I think Galactor has achieved their objective. They're not reinforcing their troops."

Joe held his head in his hands as Ryu took them airborne. _Achieved their objective_. To wear down the Kagaku Ninja Tai, breaking their bodies one at a time. The fuckers were toying with them, and there was nothing they could do about it, nothing at all. 

As far as he knew, they hadn't once gotten Raven near the payload. Had Raven himself suspected? Or had Katse figured it out? 

His head was still killing him, but he couldn't afford to be injured, or let the others think he was. He'd keep the focus on Mako. A quick retreat to his quarters for painkillers, then he'd sleep the nasty headache off. This had to be stress. Lord knew he had enough of it.

Maybe a migraine. Not wanting to get caught unawares again, he decided he'd do some reading. Add migraine medication to his kit. There had to be something he could bring that would let him keep functioning. Not perfectly, but better than his nearly useless state earlier.

They simply couldn't afford another man down. 

### 

Raven stood behind his Master, sulking. What was the point of sending him out if he couldn't have any fun? He'd wanted to play with the Condor. Instead, he'd been all over the place, never allowed to press his advantage.

He didn't understand what Master wanted. Raven knew what _he_ wanted, though. The Condor had kissed him, and every time he remembered it, a thrill shivered through him. 

No one else made him feel like that. Not even Master, which was something Master could _never_ know. So every time he wasn't allowed to play with the Condor, every time he was told to change targets, he obeyed without question. 

But it was getting harder. He'd nearly disobeyed last time. It would have been so easy to swoop down and pick up the whole car. Except Master was paying too much attention, the orders in his ear fast and furious. He'd have been punished, dropping the car when he lost control, and a dead Condor couldn't give him what he wanted.

Someone approached Master. Raven tensed, watching, but they merely accepted a tape from Master's hand.

"Be sure all of our networks receive this."

"Yes, Lord Katse." 

With the minion gone, Raven returned to daydreaming. The Condor had a name. What was it? 

A ghost of a voice answered. _Joe._

Shuddering, Raven slid closer to Master. It wasn't long before the man spoke in annoyance. "You're breathing on me."

Swallowing a whimper, he took a step back. So many ghosts in the dark. Why did he always have to face them alone?


	12. Chapter 12

Joe sat slumped in the clinic's waiting area. He was a failure, and in a bitter irony, two months after Raven's appearance Joe was the last one standing. Or, at least the last one _capable_ of standing.

World governments were threatening surrender. Demoralized by the constant losses, by the team's complete inability to win in any meaningful way, leaders were in a near panic. Every remaining member of his team was bedridden. Most would eventually heal. Mako, though, would never walk again.

Reminding himself they all still lived didn't help. They only lived because Katse allowed it, pulling Raven back after enough damage was done. Rumor had it that Katse wouldn't accept the world's surrender until the team was handed over. Nambu had informed the UN that would happen over his dead body, but Joe didn't know how they could refuse. 

Jun's lock-down override might be needed after all.

He was so tired. On top of everything else, his head was killing him. His vision was a wreck, the world full of copies and bright spots. 

"Stop blaming yourself." Nambu sat next to him.

Joe hadn't even heard him coming. "I'm the leader. Who else is there to blame?"

"Galactor."

That wasn't what their mentor wanted to say, though, and they both knew it. Joe knew Nambu felt just as responsible. Rather than arguing, Joe just grunted, wincing as pain stabbed through his head.

"Are you hurt?" Nambu leaned in, starting to examine his head.

Joe pushed him off, but gently. "Think I'm getting migraines."

"Let's take a look." 

When Joe hesitated, the doctor took his arm, drawing him to his feet. At least laying in the scanner would let him rest. He must have dozed off. The next time he opened his eyes, Nambu was staring down at him, looking terribly old.

"What's wrong?" Joe tried to sit up. The world spun, and he gave up, staying comfortable.

Nambu rested his hands on the table, like he was steadying himself. That alone gave Joe chills.

"It's your old head wound. From the shrapnel."

Joe's heart sank. He could practically hear a new nail being pounded into his coffin. "How bad?"

"You have ten days."

"Ten days until?"

Nambu bowed his head. "Until it kills you."

Swallowing, Joe let himself absorb the news. "Then don't let it be for nothing."

### 

Raven perched on top of the press box, watching the blue race car tear around the track. He didn't care what Master said. This was his chance to catch the Condor. No more facing the ghost-filled dark alone.

Firing his jets, he calculated the necessary trajectory, then slammed down on top of the car. It swerved, offering great fun as the Condor tried to toss him off. Laughing, he played along, then punched one hand through the roof. 

Time to go home.

Punching his other hand through the thin metal, he fired his jets again. He took the car and his prize skyward, the vehicle's tires spinning uselessly as they left the ground. Grinning, he peeked through the windshield, barely dodging the gunshot aimed between his eyes.

More shots pierced the roof. A few hit, and Raven grunted, not letting go. The Condor reached out the window, tried to open the door, and in general provided great in-flight entertainment. Rocking the car kept him well contained. This time he wouldn't escape.

As they entered the ship's hangar, Raven let out a whoop of triumph. He ripped the car's roof off, throwing it aside, and the Condor shot him in the shoulder. 

Raven grinned, grabbing the cable gun, then snapping it in half. "I can play rough too."

"Raven!" Katse's voice boomed over the hangar's speakers. "What did I tell you?"

"He wouldn't expose himself unless it was a trap," said Raven, mimicking Katse. "But it wasn't! I got him!"

"Huh," said the Condor. "Making someone a cyborg sure lowers their IQ." 

Raven blinked. "What?"

The Condor grinned. "Thanks for bringing the whole car."

"Throw him and his car out of the ship! Now!" 

Why wasn't Master happy? Raven bit his lip, then caught sight of the controller in the Condor's hand. He lunged for it, but his captive pressed a button, and suddenly Raven's body gave way.

It wasn't just his body, though. The whole ship lurched. He started to fall, but felt weightless at the same time, the massive craft plummeting toward Earth. 

"EMP," said the Condor, catching him and easing him down. "It's hell on electronics."

Raven couldn't breathe. He lay there, gasping for air, staring up at his favorite playmate.

The Condor pressed another button. "But the controller and the weapon system's shielded." 

A missile launcher extended from the back of the car. All Raven could do was watch as, with another button press, the launcher fired missile after missile toward the ship's heart. Light flashed, and the Condor's birdstyle slipped away. Even without the helmet, he had a severe look, but something in his eyes was so very gentle.

He pulled Raven close. It felt good, warm and safe.

"We always said we'd die together."

Raven tried to ask why, but with no air, he couldn't speak. Darkness played at the edges of his vision, then it narrowed into nothing. 

### 

Joe felt a twisted satisfaction at sowing so much chaos. Panicked Galactor thugs ran everywhere, trying to escape before they crashed. Too bad the EMP fried their vehicles. 

He let out a chuckle, smoothing Raven's hair. The cyborg was pale, gasps getting shallower, his lips going blue. Joe looked deep into those sky blue eyes and found a calm he hadn't seen in a long, long time. 

"Ken."

Ken smiled faintly. Still gasping, he mouthed, "Thank you."

Then the world exploded as metal hit the ground at terminal velocity.


	13. Epilogue

Kozaburo Nambu re-watched the massive dark angel crashing to Earth, saying a prayer for the passage of two bright souls. He spotted no escape pods. That didn't mean Katse hadn't found a way out.

On his desk sat the final, edited versions of Joe's farewells. One tape was for the media. The rest were for each member of the team. Joe had told the others he was going on a mission, alone, but not that it would be his last. 

Kozaburo didn't look forward to delivering that news. Telling himself it could wait a few more minutes, he put the media tape into the player. As Joe had requested, it opened with the date, then footage of the main ship's destruction. From there it faded to Joe, who sat with the intensity of the Condor, even though he wore civilian clothes.

"My name is Joe Asakura," he said, "yet it isn't. At times I've been known as the Condor, Condor Joe, G-2, and G-1. Yet I was born Giorgio Asakura. When I was eight, a Galactor agent murdered my parents right in front of me. Then she threw a bomb at me, intending to send me with them."

Nambu could see the fine lines of pain in the corners of Joe's eyes. Before the Condor made the tape, it had been Kozaburo's unfortunate duty to tell him the one thing he'd remembered. He'd considered never imparting that painful truth, but Joe had asked in the process of filming, and it hadn't seemed right to hold back any longer.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Joe lifted his chin, eyes blazing with defiance. "They betrayed Galactor. No one leaves the organization. The moment you join, you're theirs, and so are your children, and their children, and theirs."

Joe leaned forward. "Dr. Kozaburo Nambu was on his way to meet my parents when he heard the explosion. He found me on the beach, badly burned. Realizing that I would be killed or raised to serve Galactor, a fate my parents gave their lives to spare me, he faked my death. They would have one less soldier."

The Condor's expression softened. "Hakase took me into his home. If you'd known me at the time, you'd know that was no mean feat. Growing up on Galactor-controlled BC Island made me a young street thug. After my parents' murder, I was consumed with rage and hate. At eight years old, my entire life's ambition was to make Galactor pay. Heaven help anyone who got in the way."

Kozaburo watched with a mix of sadness and pride. Joe hadn't asked for a script, and he hadn't offered. How had he raised such an angry boy into such a courageous young man?

"Despite what Galactor propaganda would have you believe, I was never brainwashed into joining the team. None of us were." Joe drew himself up proudly. "Training gave me focus. My teammates and our mentor kept me grounded. Well, as grounded as I ever could be."

He flashed that infamous Condor grin. "They gave me a purpose that went beyond killing. And now, because I saved a puppy and took some shrapnel, an old head wound is catching up with me. I refuse to die slowly in a bed. Instead, I'll fulfill my purpose one last time."

Joe leaned back in the chair, looking weary beyond his years. "Gatchaman wouldn't have wanted to be Katse's monster. He was more than my commander. He was my best friend, and if you're watching this, I've managed to set him free. 

"Better yet, though," said Joe, that feral grin back in place, "I've taken a lot of those bastards down with us."

There was more, mostly a recap of the attack, then a tribute to the Kagaku Ninja Tai's First and Second. Kozaburo stopped the tape, not up to watching further. He'd let the team approve the final edits. This was for them as well.

Kozaburo sighed, knowing it was time. He couldn't put off telling  Jun, Jinpei, Ryu, Getz, and Mako any longer.  Gathering the tapes, he began his somber walk toward the clinic. 

Joe had shown people what one man could do. That it was possible to win. Now it was up to the world to decide how to respond. 

He and Director Anderson had ensured the base was fully stocked. They'd removed all means of locating it from the outside. If Katse survived and the world's leaders surrendered, the God Phoenix and those who flew it would rise again. The spirits of their brothers would live on.


End file.
